Quizás si, quizás no
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Dicen que enamorarte de alguien mayor trae problemas. A Kagura los temas amorosos con "cierto chico" le importan un comino; Soyo piensa lo contrario cuando la ve, por que está segura de que es igual a ella en muchos aspectos, y lo sabe cuando ve al hermano de Kagura, y mejor amigo de Sougo. [Okita][Kagura][Soyo][Kamui][Nobume] (AU Escolar)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: Gintama no me pertenece, yo sólo hago uso de sus maravillosos personajes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Resumen: Dicen que enamorarte de alguien mayor trae problemas. A Kagura los temas amorosos con "cierto chico" le importan un comino; Soyo piensa lo contrario cuando la ve, por que está segura de que es igual a ella en muchos aspectos, y lo sabe cuando ve al hermano de Kagura, y mejor amigo de Sougo. Porque, ¿En qué más pueden pensar unos chicos sádicos aficionados a las peleas a parte de sus pérfidas distracciones?**_

.

.

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **1\. No trates a un mocoso como a un mocoso si no quieres ser llamado viejo**_

.

.

—Sí, definitivamente es horrible—Dijeron esas dos chicas mientras se lanzaban contra la cama y soltaban un largo suspiro

Estaban agotadas, y como suponían, comer helado no iba a remediar nada. Querían regresar todo como era antes, pensaron que quizá habían cometido un error en no dejar las cosas como estaban en un principio. Sólo les quedaban sus palabras de aliento de la una para la otra.

.

.

—Estás perdiendo china—Soltó una carcajada ese chico de castaños cabellos, mientras movía efusivo el control de videojuego

Kagura no respondió, estaba concentrada en no perder por nada del mundo. Al fin y al cabo la ventaja de su contrincante no era mucha después de todo, era fácil de superar. Cuatro metros, tres metros, dos metros, un metro y... No contó con que cierto pelirrojo, o hermano mayor idiota, se interpusiera entre la pantalla y ella.

—¿En serio solo vamos a comer ese arroz?—Preguntó ese chico con una sonrisa

Kagura trataba de mirar la pantalla, y en lo poco que lograba ver, se percató que la ventaja incrementó el doble.

—Si sólo ese arroz, ahora quítate—Contestó esa chica con sumo desespero

—¿De verdad sólo eso?—Se rascó la cabeza ese chico, confundido

Y continuaba sin moverse, hasta que Kagura decidió cambiar de lugar, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hermano; No obstante, la partida había culminado. El sádico que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar burlarse con una enorme sonrisa, era lo que más detestaba de él, su prepotencia en todo. Y como no, su inigualable manera de hacerla estallar en cualquier pelea. "Es la edad, eres una mocosa aún", era lo que siempre decía Okita Sougo cuando ella se molestaba y solía gritarle, por que vaya, cuatro años aún era bastante. Kamui se reía cada que ellos dos peleaban—Que era cada que el traía su amigo a la casa—, de hecho Kagura ya se había acostumbrado a verlo casi siempre, desde que tenía dos años, donde memorias algo vagas y borrosas le hacían recordar a esos dos mocosos sádicos corriendo por toda la casa, mientras su padre gritaba que tuvieran cuidado con las escaleras y su madre los consentía. Era, en conclusión, un miembro más de la familia.

Volviendo a la situación actual, esa pelirroja se encontraba descontenta, gracias a su hermano, quien la había hecho perder. Lo reprendería, claro, porque no se iba a salir con la suya.

—Kagura, no puedo creer que sólo nos alimentes con este arroz.

—Te mereces menos que eso estúpido hermano—Lo señaló furiosa

—Es que me lo acabé todo—Afirmó ese chico con una sonrisa—Y aún tengo hambre.

Sólo faltaba eso para que esa chica se enfadara aún más. Su comida era SU comida, y Kamui había acabado con la ración para cuatro personas. Su estómago fue más injusto cuando chilló.

—Maldición Kamui, yo también tenía hambre—Reclamó Sougo y se tiró al suelo

El estómago de Kamui sonó, lo que causó el disgusto de sus dos compañeros.

—¿Quieres comer afuera china?

Ella asintió, y ambos se fueron dejando a ese pelirrojo solo y hambriento. Al estar afuera, caminaron y buscaron un lugar barato (Sougo había dado la condición de invitar mientras el precio fuese "accesible"). Su búsqueda no fue tan larga, ya que encontraron un buen puesto. Al terminar emprendieron el regreso, satisfechos. Iban en un nada incomodo silencioso, hasta que en cierto cruce de calles ese chico rió.

—Cuando estabas un poco más mocosa recuerdo que te ayudaba a cruzar.

—Deja de mentir, yo te sujetaba para poder cruzar, porque el idiota de mi hermano y tú siempre se olvidaban de mi—Kagura se cruzó de brazos

—¿No es lo mismo estúpida?

—No bastardo. Aun no sé por qué el calvo me dejaba con ustedes, pude morir, y menos entenderé la razón por la que mami lo aprobaba.

—No moriste, punto a nuestro favor—Alzó el pecho orgulloso

Continuaron hablando de las mil y un razones cosas que pudieron sucederle a Kagura mientras esos dos eran responsables de ella, hasta que el camino se hizo corto y llegaron. No fue raro para Kamui verlos discutiendo al momento que entraron, lo que al le preocupaba era si alguno de ellos traía algo de comer, aunque fueran sobras. Su decepción fue grande al ver que ninguno traía más que el estómago repleto, o quizá Kagura aun no, Sougo se negó a pagar si ella excedia de lo que le podía invitar. Conocía su delicada forma de comer. Pensaba que si un día no hubiera comida, ese par de hermano no dudaría en comerlo si tuvieran la oportunidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que entraron a que volvieran a tocar el timbre de la casa. Era Soyo, quien llevaba comida. Kagura de inmediato la invitó a entrar.

—Creí que el arroz no sería suficiente, así que traje algo más. No es mucho, pero...—Cuando dirigió la mirada de nuevo a Kagura y a Kamui los vio devorar todo, y no pudo evitar reír

—Eres un ángel Soyo-chan—Elogió esa chica a su amiga, a pesar de tener la boca repleta

—Delicioso—Exclamó Kamui alzando el pulgar

Sougo se limitó a observar junto a esa chica de cabellos azabache.

—No entiendo cómo diablos comen sin engordar—Comentó ese chico con monotonía

—Envidio a Kagura-chan por eso—Añadió Soyo con una expresión dulce y algo tenebrosa—En fin, me hace feliz que estén comiendo. Además vine a hacer unas tareas con ella.

—No creo que esa tarada te ayude mucho, pero bueno...

—Oh no te preocupes Okita-san, está vez lo hará—Sonrió esa chica

(...)

—¿Y bien Kagura-chan? ¿Qué otro tipo de comida le gusta?

—Te vuelvo a decir Soyo-chan, a ese idiota le gusta todo lo que sea comestible.

—Confiaré en ti—Dijo más tranquila esa azabache—Te ayudaré con Okita-san, me dijo que lo que le gusta comer es...

—Soyo-chan—Interrumpió Kagura irritada—No me interesa ese sádico mierda, además eso lo sé.

—Prometo ayudarte en otra cosa—Dijo Soyo con brillo en los ojos

—Soyo no me gusta. Por mi podría morirse, e iría a su funeral para reirme.

Rió de su amiga, quizá ese pequeño porcentaje de sadismo que ella tenía le hacía querer molestarla. Sabía que Kagura era muy allegada a esos dos, por esa misma razón, confiaba firmemente en que uno (o si no los dos), moría por el otro. Por otro lado, pensaba en ese pelirrojo de semblante alegre y amenazante al mismo tiempo. No entendía del todo cuando comenzó a llegar a casa de su amiga no solo por ella, si no también por su hermano. Era difícil explicar, y estaba consciente de que cuando él se acercaba a ella por cualquier tontería su rostro enrojecía por completo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón no dejaba de saltar. Kagura fue capaz de darse cuenta, intentando convencer a su mejor amiga que cometía un gran error, sin embargo, era inútil. "Soyo-chan estaba enamorada.".

Con banas escusas Soyo lograba persuadir a su amiga para que ayudara a que salieran los cuatro juntos. Para sorpresa de nadie, Kagura y Sougo permanecían al margen discutiendo por cualquier nimiedad, en cambio Kamui y Soyo permanecían hablando de luchas—Era astuta al preguntar a Kagura sobre los gustos de su hermano, para informarse bien y tener en un tema en común—, también hablaban de los tipos que había golpeado ese chico en la semana. No le disgustaba el hecho de que de vez en cuando rompiera narices, más bien le parecía gracioso ver como él se emocionaba cual niño pequeño al hablar de esas cosas; no quería arruinar esa tranquilidad que había creado entre los dos. En esos breves segundos se percató de algo en especial: Una de las cosas que le gustaba de él era eso, sus diferentes expresiones.

Sin embargo, su único objetivo no era salir con Kamui, se empeñaba en juntar a Kagura y a Okita. Tenía en cuenta de que si ella era novia de Kamui, sería injusto que esos dos no lo fueran. Aunque Kagura no se percatara, segun ella, estaba enamorada de él. Su instinto no le fallaba, o así que creyó cuando logró juntar una pareja en su clase. Afirmaba orgullosa que desde el principio lo supo. Pero le molestaba un poco que Okita fuera tan reservado, a pesar de que fuera su amigo y vecino de algunos años, no era quien te decía que adoraban tal cosa, había que preguntarle antes, y esperar si respondía. Trataba de ser discreta para no dejar al descubierto el amor que su amiga sentía por él. "Eso es Soyo, estoy orgullosa de ti" se decía cada que lograba sacarle algo a ese chico. Podía augurar un futuro donde Kagura le agradecía haberla juntado con el "amor de su vida" y cediéndole a su hermano con toda la dicha del mundo. Sabía que sus pensamientos iban demasiado lejos cuando gritaba en medio de la clase. Esa chica china sabía que tenía una amiga muy peculiar.

Kamui era feliz cada que Soyo llegaba con un plato de comida, y lo era más ella cuando veía como el comía sin dejar nada en el plato. Había leído alguna vez que el corazón de un hombre se conquistaba a base de comida. No se daba cuenta, pero de paso conquistaba a su amiga que era una amante de la comida, o eso solía decirle siempre Kagura.

En una de sus reuniones, había una razón para estar ansiosas.

—Soyo-chan no te quiero espantar pero mañana es cumpleaños de Kamui...

—Lo sé—Respondió ella segura de sí misma

—¿Qué le vas a regalar?—Kagura comprendía la serio del asunto que era para su amiga

El rostro de Soyo cambio de uno seguro, a uno de preocupación.

—¿C-comida?—Preguntó insegura

—No. Sería poco original... Aunque Kamui estaría feliz

Kagura quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, de forma que su rostro se iluminaba por sus segundos, para luego volver al mismo rostro de fracaso.

—¿Y si le regalas un saco de Box?

—No creo que le guste, a él le llama la atención golpear personas—Comentó Soyo

—Buen punto, ¿Y si le regalas una persona que le sirva como saco de Box? Tienes bastante dinero—Sugirió la pelirroja, seria

—Kagura-chan—Exclamó Soyo, enérgica—No puedo hacer eso... Creo

—Tienes razón.

No dijeron nada, buscaban un regalo perfecto, pero todo lo desechaban al instante. Hasta que algo apareció mágicamente en la cabeza de Kagura.

—¡Ya se!

Jaló a Soyo del brazo, para obtener ese regalo de una vez por todas. No había pasado catorce años junto a él para no conocerlo aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Hola :3 Este es un nuevo fic que tengo en mente y espero continuar :v/**

 **Y bueno, en relación a los sentimientos de cada una, trataré de darlo a explicar en cada cap. Así que espero les guste.**

 **Este capitulo fue corto, los demás serán mas largos, ya que este es como una introducción respecto a la relación que llevan todos.**

 **También** **quería aclarar que me gustó un doujin OkiKagu, donde Kagura sigue siendo cuatro años menor que Kamui y Sougo, siendo estos dos ultimos mejores amigos, por lo que me gustó la idea. No obstante, sólo tomé ese concepto, ya que lo demás del fic es diferente.**

 **Sin más, les deseo un feliz año (Un siglo despues :v) y feliz nueva temporada de Gintama (Que está genial)**

 **Pd: Cualquier sugerencia o corrección será bienvenida mientras sea respetuosa :)**

 **Pd2: Gracias a la genial Guren por traducir el doujin y a la hermosa Srita. MCD por mostrármelo :v/**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2. Los calcetines siempre son un mal regalo, no seas avaro_**

.

.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kamui!—Exclamaron todos entusiasmados

Kamui tenía su siempre distintiva sonrisa en el rostro, lo que no llevaba a ninguna pista de que estuviera disfrutando el momento. Kagura y Sougo ya estaban acostumbrados a que cada cumpleaños fuera así; no obstante, era el primer cumpleaños en que asistía Soyo, ya que el año pasado (Por ciertas cuestiones) no pudo ir. Por eso mismo trataba de no meter la pata.

Sonreía y mantenía su actitud amable en todo momento, y aun así no lograba ocultar su nerviosismo. Por otro lado, estaba sumamente feliz de que Kamui probara el pastel que ella misma había escogido para él. Sin embargo, ese no era el regalo. El calvo padre de los dos pelirrojos parecía estar contento con la compañía de Soyo, ya que en cada cumpleaños de Kamui eran los mismos amigos de siempre.

Ese pequeño evento transcurrió rápido, y mientras Kamui devoraba gran parte del pastel, Kagura sugirió que viera los regalos.

Su padre le había regalado un par de calcetines que casi de inmediato lanzó al vacío; una bufanda de parte de una tía; un muñeco para el estrés (que rápidamente rompió con una mano) de Abuto; una nota que decía: "Vale a favor de algo que quieras porque no tengo dinero." De su pequeña hermana, lo mismo vino del hombre de cabello plateado y el chico de gafas quienes ya no parecían avergonzarse ante tal descaro de su parte; y por último, el regalo de Sougo y Soyo.

—Dos entradas a ver el estreno de "Repartidor de golpes". Una para ti, y una para mí—Dijo Sougo con una sonrisa—Las entradas están...

—Agotadas—Complementó Soyo, mientras apretaba un pequeño boleto en su mano, nerviosa

Kagura no pensó que ese sádico idiota fuese capaz de entregar el mismo regalo, por ende, entendía que Soyo no se animaría a darle una entrada innecesaria. No lo pensó más y se acercó a Sougo, le arrebató un boleto y lo hizo trizas en su cara, dándole el otro a su hermano. La reacción de ese chico fue de esperarse cuando reprendió a Kagura, y empezaron a discutir, para luego utilizar sus puños.

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrar esas entradas perra?—Reclamó

—Por eso mismo que lo sé no quiero que vayas—Respondió ella igual de exaltada-Irá Soyo-chan, ella tiene la última entrada

Ambos vieron sorprendidos a Kagura, y Soyo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco.

—B-bueno se la puedo dar a Okita-san...—Dijo ella apenada

—¡No lo harás!—Gritó Kagura—Irás con Kamui

Kamui sólo se limitaba a observar su entrada y pensar en lo genial que sería verla. El problema que se hacía entorno al otro boleto le tenía sin importancia.

Cuando volvió de nuevo su mirada a los demás, se dio cuenta de que quien iría con él sería la amiga de su hermana. Por otra parte, Kagura había quedado con Okita de ir a ver otra película, de lo que ese chico de castaños cabellos no estaba del todo convencido, después de todo vería como vengarse de cierta china molesta.

El día del estreno de la película, la sala estuvo repleta, y Soyo no pudo evitar ver de reojo a su acompañante a cada instante de una escena de pelea, en definitiva era la de un niño. No le pareció mala la película, consideraba las muertes graciosas por el exceso de sangre que estas requerían. Estaba satisfecha.

Del otro lado del cine, estaban ese Okita y Kagura viendo lo que parecía ser una película de comedía extranjera.

—Esto es una basura—Comentó ese chico molesto—Estuve esperando por esa película por un año... Desearía estar en esa sala.

—Ya no te quejes, te ves más marica de lo que eres. Si tanto quieres estar coqueteando con mi hermano, lo haces cuando no estemos nosotras, ¿vale?

—Algún día te voy a matar maldita.

Los insultos continuaron, aun después de ver la película acabada. Luego de unos momentos, y de su intercambio de palabras carentes de cariño, decidieron irse. Pero la cara de victoria que llevaba Sougo en el rostro hizo que Kagura dudara de su integridad. No se dio cuenta, ya mucho después, que la parte de atrás de su pantalón blanco estaba manchado de lo que parecía ser dulce de fresa, hasta convertirse en un líquido rojo.

—Esto no se quedará así hijo de puta—Exclamó furiosa, poniendo el suéter alrededor de su cintura

—¿Que tienes? ¿Estas ovulando?—Se burló

Su broma de mal gusto no quedó impune, ya que esa pelirroja logró darle un golpe en el rostro, para luego retirarse sacudiendo las manos.

Afuera pudo ver a Soyo, y se acercó.

—¿Cómo te fue Soyo-chan?

—Quizá bien, él es lindo.-Contestó esa chica con una dulce sonrisa—Ahora dime tu, ¿El te tomó de las manos? ¿Te intentó besar?

El rostro de Kagura se volvió rojo de coraje, lo que no fue una buena señal para la otra joven, que considero prudente no seguir preguntando. Conocía lo cabeza dura que eran los dos, y las tonterías que podían llegar a hacer. Lo confirmó cuando Kagura le contó lo que había hecho él, para luego decir satisfecha que lo había golpeado. Soyo seguía creyendo que su amiga era algo torpe respecto a sus sentimientos, no poseía esa sensibilidad en su carácter para percatarse de que estaba siendo víctima de lo que podía considerarse amor. No la culpaba, la relación que mantenía con ese joven no permitía un acercamiento que no fuera algo más que relacionado a peleas.

Como era de suponerse, Soyo rebosaba felicidad, mientras su amiga era todo lo contrario. Su contento mejoró con la nota de sus exámenes, era alguien bastante aplicada después de todo. La mejor manera de celebrarlo para ella era pedirle a Kagura salir, quien no parecía muy de acuerdo; estaba de más decir que sus notas eran terribles. Ambas sabían que el padre de ella no estaría de ánimos para dejarla salir. Ese fin de semana estaría confinada en su casa tratando de estudiar para mejorar un poco sus calificaciones. Soyo se ofreció a ayudarle, quería que su amiga estuviera libre para que pudieran salir las dos. Así que ese fin de semana se planeó una pijamada de estudio.

La semana no tardó en culminar, y antes del atardecer de un viernes, Soyo ya estaba en casa de Kagura. Tenía pensado los temas que verían, dándole mayor importancia a matemáticas y japonés. Esa pelirroja dio un enorme suspiro y cayó rendida en la cama, exasperada y con una mágica migraña. Sus ganas de estudiar pasaban de pocas a nulas. Sin embargo, eso no detenía a Soyo, quien se empeñaba en enseñarle a Kagura, a pesar de sus quejidos y bostezos. Y entonces, está cayó rendida encima de las hojas de donde estaba estudiando. Una expresión de ternura se asomó en el rostro de Soyo, quien creyó que había sido algo dura. La dejó un rato, y salió para ir por algo de agua. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Kamui, quien sonrió al verla. Se sintió nerviosa, aun así decidió hablarle:

—Kagura-chan ya está dormida... Ten cuidado en no hacer ruido—Le sugirió ella con dulzura, y se lamentó profundamente el no tener un tema interesante

—¿Ah sí? Creí que dormirían más tarde, pensaba salir, y quería que me cubrieran con el viejo calvo—Se quejó

Esa chica se preguntó a donde podría salir a esas horas. Sabía que podía ser descortés de su parte preguntar. Kagura antes le había mencionado que su hermano era algo reservado, por lo que no le gustaba ser interrogado de ninguna forma.

—Oh no te preocupes—Rió ella, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—Trataré de ver que no se enteré tu padre, tengo insomnio de todos modos

—Está bien. Saldré en un rato, quizá vuelva antes del amanecer—Fue lo único que dijo él, antes de marcharse de nuevo a su habitación, tan alegre como siempre

Sabía que se había metido en un lío, y lo era aún más porque también moría de sueño. Así que corrió a la cocina y preparó el café más cargado que su sentido del gusto pudo soportar; estaba empeñada en aguantar hasta que Kamui volviera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él comenzara a salir, y sin despedirse cerró la puerta. Ella no esperaba que el dijera gracias, lo conocía, y tenía en cuenta que no era la persona más afectuosa, pero quiso hacer bien el favor que él le encargó. Con su café extra cargado se puso a ver películas, y claro, cada cierto tiempo vigilaba si el padre de Kagura lograba despertarse. Tenía varias tácticas de distracción para que ese hombre no viera que su hijo no estaba en casa. Por ahora, se concentraba en ver las películas que la mantenían ocupada de la energía que se acumulaba en ella. Nunca solía desvelarse, era su primera vez sin dormir tanto, lo que la mantenía un tanto ansiosa. Lo concretó cuando, en una de las películas que veía, el esposo de la protagonista salía en las noches para visitar a su amante. Poco a poco ciertas cosas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. Creía que él podía estar visitando a otra chica, luego lo descartaba pensando que el no era clase de persona, y en otro momento volvía a lo del principio. Continuó así, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los tenues rayos del sol asomarse. Corrió hasta la puerta y pudo verlo entrar, estirando los brazos y el cuello.

—Estuve al pendiente toda la noche. El señor Umibozu aún no ha despertado—Hizo con la mano la señal de un soldado, y Kamui no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

—¿En serio lo hiciste?—Preguntó subiendo las escaleras, y ella asintió—Eso es bueno. Iré a dormir.

Al terminar de decir eso, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Soyo creyó que su trabajo estaba hecho, y lista para dormir, se acostó en la cama, a lado de Kagura. Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se negaban a permanecer cerrados. De esa manera continuó, hasta que Kagura por fin decidió levantarse.

—¿Soyo-chan desde cuando estás despierta?—Preguntó en medio de un bostezo

—Oh bueno...

Sin mas, le contó la razón de por qué había permanecido despierta toda la noche, y de la importante misión a la que había sido delegada. Estaba especialmente orgullosa de poder ayudar al chico que le gustaba en algo tan importante.

Kagura no dijo nada hasta después de que Soyo terminara de hablar.

—Ese estúpido Kamui—Alzó el puño molesta—Cuando sale así le importa una mierda que el calvo se enteré. Voy a darle una paliza por...—"Jugar contigo" era lo que pensaba decir, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de su amiga decidió no decirlo—Por no haberme dicho también, confió mas en ti Soyo-chan

—¿En serio?—Sonrió la de cabellos negros, y Kagura asintió

Quedaron un rato en silencio, y una duda asaltó a Soyo.

—¿Que hace Kamui en la noche?

—Bueno no estoy tan segura, pero sale con el sádico.

—¿Okita-san?

—Sí, sospecho que quizá van a hacer cosas ilegales—Supuso Kagura, adoptando la pose de un detective

—No puede ser. Eso es malo Kagura-chan, ¿Qué tal si los llevan presos?—Exclamó preocupada.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Claro que no—Se cruzó de brazos—Si mi hermano se fuera a la cárcel estaría triste, y tu también lo estarías si te sucediera lo mismo

—Quizá si, por que no tendría con quien ir de camino a la escuela y quizás no porque tendría más comida para mí.

Soyo rió.

—Niñas—Era Umibozu, quien tocaba la puerta de la habitación—Bajen a desayunar, Papi ha preparado el desayuno.

—¡Ya vamos!—Exclamó Kagura lista para ir a desayunar

Las dos bajaron rápido, y en ningún momento Soyo pudo encontrar a Kamui. Podía estar segura que él se encontraba profundamente durmiendo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Umibozu se despidió de ellas dos. Subieron de nuevo a la habitación, donde estuvieron platicando un gran rato, y de un tema a otro salió la colección de muñecas que tenía Soyo (La cual era enorme), y la escasa que era la de Kagura, quien se excusaba diciendo que se había acostumbrado a jugar más con las cosas de su hermano. Entre las muñecas resaltaba una por lo cuidaba que estaba. A Soyo le interesó peculiarmente esa muñeca por una razón en específico: Kagura movió los labios, casi formando una sonrisa al verla. Sin delicadeza alguna y una enorme sonrisa de por medio, exigió a Kagura que le contara sobre esa singular muñeca. Hubo evasivas por parte de una, y ruegos por parte de otra, hasta que esa pelirroja cedió.

Era un regalo de su padre, a la cual llevaba a todos lados y cuidaba. Era de esos juguetes que los niños atesoraban hasta que la ilusión se esfumara. Y en esa efimera ilusión, llevó a su pequeña muñeca, y otros tantos juguetes que apenas podía sostener en sus brazos. Iba a preguntarle a su hermano que escogiera uno. Y como siempre Kamui estaba jugando con su castaño amigo a carreras. Kagura se metió en medio de ellos dos, y con un inocente rostro le preguntó a su hermano mayor a cual prefería, este no dudó y eligió al dinosaurio, argumentando que era enorme y fuerte. No continuó con sus elogios por que su madre lo llamó, quedando así ella con Sougo nada más.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?—Preguntó Kagura con un tierno tono

Él quedó pensando, hasta que señaló la muñeca.

—¿Muñeca?—Miró a ese niño un momento, y esté asintió

—Se parece más a ti...—Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que Kamui lo llamaba

Salió de la habitación dejando a Kagura sola, sin que pudiera despegar los ojos de esa muñeca. Y una ligera risa escapara de ella.

Soyo quiso gritar de lo dulce que le había parecido aquel tierno recuerdo, pero recordó que Kamui aún estaba durmiendo y no quiso ser inoportuna. Imaginó que desde pequeño ese sádico estaba enamorado de su amiga. Por su parte Kagura, estaba tratando de evitar que la mente de Soyo volara más alla. Sabía que quizá ese chico no dijo eso más que como algo simple, tal vez ahora ni se acordara. ¡No le importaba! Últimamente sentía que Soyo la hacía pensar cosas innecesarias. Un bastardo siempre iba a ser un bastardo. No le cabia duda, a su querida amiga ya le estaba afectando el cerebro el amor.

(...)

La culminación del verano propició que en la escuela se llevara a cabo una salida. No fue raro ver que la mayoría de los alumnos votó por ir a un parque acuático. Soyo pareció estar feliz porque le gustaba nadar, y más si era con sus compañeros de clase. Pero, por parte de Kagura, "feliz" no pareció ser su primer pensamiento. El sol no era su amigo, por esa misma razón casi siempre reusaba a ese tipo de invitaciones. Gin estuvo más que contento porque sus alumnos serían los encargados de pagar su viaje, con la única condición de que todos fueran, por esa misma razón insistió a Kagura, donde ambos llegaron a un acuerdo en el cual él se comprometía a ponerle una nota aprobatoria a ella, y ella iría. No estaba de más decir que, Gintoki, algunas se pasaba por las k**** la ética de profesor.

El gran problema radicó cuando los gemelos del grupo se negaron a ir. Uno de ellos se había intoxicado con comida descompuesta, y el otro, por solidaridad, decidió estar con el. No sería un lío, si no hubieran avisado eso cuando estaban a punto de irse todos al viaje. Sin ellos dos se necesitaba cubrir esos dos lugares, lo que implicaba que ese pemanentado lo pagara. No tenía dinero, lo que llevó a Soyo pensar a pagar para que la salida no se cancelara. Gin aceptó casi de inmediato, alabando a esa chica.

—Pagaré por dos amigos que vendrán—Sonrió

Kagura sabía quiénes eran esos dos amigos, y esperaba equivocarse cuando esa joven de cabello oscuro hablara por teléfono dijera otro nombre que no fuera...

—¿Okita-san?

Podía ser alguien más, pensó Kagura, esperando que si era esa persona que pensaba, se rompiera una pierna en el camino y no llegara.

—¿Quieres venir con Kamui al viaje escolar?... Si... Ehm dos compañeros no pudieron venir... Vamos, no seas así, no es un tonto viaje escolar... Okita-san... Ya pagué el viaje de ustedes dos.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ambos llegaron, con maletas en sus manos. Soyo sonrió al ver que todo salía como esperaba. Kagura que hacía malas caras a Sougo, y él le devolvía lo mismo al verla. Las chicas no tardaron en fijarse en ellos dos. No se podía negar que eran atractivos, y aún más si eran de preparatoria. Dos chicas ofrecieron a ellos dos sus asientos, quienes no se negaron. Y sin más contratiempos, el camión arrancó.

—Estúpidos mujeriegos—Soltó Kagura con desagrado

—Vamos, Kagura-chan esos eran los únicos asientos disponibles—Justificó Soyo con un tono dulce, mientras apretando el asiento con sus dedos

—Oi Soyo-chan, intenta disimular.

Soyo sonrió, intentando cubrir sus celos al ver a Kamui conversando con una de esas jóvenes. La cual si desde un principio no gustó de su compañía por sus modales presuntuosos, lo hacía menos por su forma descarada de querer encajar con ellos dos. Kagura se limitó a no observarlos, objetando que lo que ese par hiciera no era asunto de ella, o eso fue un rato, ya que de reojo podía observar a la otra chica queriendo acercarse a Sougo, quien sólo obtenía intentos fallidos, Kagura rió al ver lo despistados que eran.

—Hubiera sido más divertido ir con la china y Soyo—Comentó ese castaño reclinado su cuerpo en el asiento

—Tienes razón. Estas dos son muy aburridas—Completó Kamui algo decaído

Dijeron eso en voz alta, lo que causó la molestia de las dos chicas que las acompañaban, y las risas nada disimuladas de dos chicas que estaban unos asientos adelante.

—Par de descarados—Rió Soyo

Eso disminuyó su preocupación, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal por esas jóvenes, que nada mas agachaban la cabeza apenadas.

.

.

 **Pd: Gracias por los review xD En serio, siempre motivan a seguir a escribiendo :')**

 **Si hay alguna incoherencia, o algo mal escrito estaría genial que me dijeran :'v Aveces edito, y no me doy cuenta ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3. En la lluvia los pasos se vuelven mas ruidosos**_

.

.

Luego de una hora, llegaron. Todos bajaron enérgicos, y Gin lucía su espectacular traje de baño de fresas. Lo cual causó que cierto chico de gafas fingiera no conocerlo. Sougo lamentó el no haber traído consigo su peculiar traje de baño de "S".

—¿Qué te parece Kagura?—Preguntó Gintoki, presuntuoso—¿No es tu _sensei_ cool?

—No. Y vete Gin-chan que me das dolor de ojos—Contestó esta, con un dedo en la nariz

—¡Ja! No sé para qué me esfuerzo preguntándote mocosa, tu gusto no es refinado.

Unas mujeres pasaron cerca de ellos, mostrando sus voluptuosas virtudes, y sus diminutos trajes de baño.

—Bueno, su sensei irá a inspeccionar el lugar por su seguridad—Dijo ese hombre sin dejar de seguir con la mirada los pechos de esas mujeres, a la vez que su nariz sangraba—Nos vemos mocosos

—Lo que yo veo es que irás a registrar otras cosas Gin-san—Comentó Shinpachi, aburrido—Procura que la sangre de tu nariz no te delate

—Shinpachi a ti también te sangra la nariz—Negó Kagura con la cabeza—Sólo por unos pechos se ponen así, de seguro son falsos

—Oi china si vas a hablar procura quitarte esas naranjas del pecho.

Luego de todos esos ajetreos, fueron a las piscinas, donde los demás se lanzaron al agua, menos Kagura que permanecía bajo una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol. Su hermano era igual de sensible al sol, aunque le importaba poco, a pesar de que su piel fuera sólo un poco menos sensible que la de su hermana, aunque cabe decir que enrojecía. Envidiaba su desidia. No había donde nadar sin que el sol estuviera irrumpiendo. Suspiró al ver a sus amigos nadar y jugando a la pelota. Soyo en ratos iba a sentarse con ella, hasta que la llamaban de nuevo, y Kagura le insistía que fuera. Era aburrido ver, así que decidió dormir un rato. Poco fue lo que duró su siesta, al sentir como alguien le hacía cosquillas en la nariz con un pedazo de pasto. Se levantó de golpe maldiciendo, y Sougo, quien fue el responsable de molestarla, se reía.

—Oi, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Conozco un lugar que te va a gustar.

—Si claro bastardo, lárgate y molesta alguien mas

Quiso volver a acostarse, pero él la jaló del brazo, llevándola consigo, a pesar de las protestas de esta. Vio su espalda todo el camino, y pensaba seriamente en dejar una gran marca roja en ella si no la soltaba, porque sabía que él no era tan amable para dejar a los demás por ir con ella, o bien, el casi nunca era amable. Y sin embargo, no lo detenía. Cuestionaba seriamente si él se había vuelto más fuerte, pues no podía zafarse de su mano. Era una sensación espantosa, algo parecido a tener hambre. Con todos esos pensamientos rodeando su cabeza, poco se dio cuenta que estaba a una gran altura, y muy tarde se percató de que aquel tipo acababa de llevarla al tobogán más alto. Su rostro de sádico lo delató casi de inmediato. Si, él no era una buena persona.

—Vamos juntos—Sonrió con malicia

Él se situó detrás de ella, rodeando los brazos en el estómago de Kagura. Era extraño, lo supo cuando un silencio la rodeo por completo, y sólo pudo escucharlo a él y a sus latidos.

—¿Lista?

—Espera, yo no quiero...

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se le ocurrió negarse, ya que comenzaron a bajar. Y el grito de ella maldiciéndolo por toda la eternidad, fue la cereza del pastel para Okita.

(...)

Luego de que el atardecer comenzará a advertir que vendría la noche, Gin mandó a todos sus —alumnos a sus habitaciones.

Kagura y Soyo conversaban mientras comían algo. El rostro de la azabache no podía ocultar su emoción al ver a la otra.

—¿Entonces él te abrazó?

—No lo hizo de la manera en que piensas. Sólo me apretó un poco cuando bajamos del tobogan. Lo hubiera golpeado si no me hubiera estado preocupando más por no tragar agua.

—De igual manera, pienso que fue un lindo gesto de su parte estar contigo.

—Ajá—Kagura devoraba toda la comida que estaba a su alcance—¿Qué tal se comportó mi estúpido hermano?

—Se la pasó compitiendo con un tipo por ver quien nadaba mas rápido, hasta que el tipo insultó a Kamui, y él le dijo: "Te voy a matar"—Soyo imitó a Kamui—a ese chico

Estuvieron conversando un poco más, a la par que el cielo se volvía más oscuro y el silencio se volvía más extenso. Y en su pequeña paz, unas piedras sonaron en su ventana. Kagura, enfadada, abrió la ventana. Abajo estaban Sougo y Kamui.

—¿No quieren salir?—Les ofreció el de castaños cabellos

Antes de que Kagura contestara de mala manera, Soyo también se asomó, y fue ella quien respondió.

—Son las 12 de la mañana, además que nos ordenaron permanecer adentro.

—¿Y qué?—Preguntó Kamui con una sonrisa

De nuevo Kagura iba a contestar y, por segunda ocasión, Soyo la interrumpió:

—¿Están seguros que no pasa nada si salimos?

—No lo creo—Contestaron los dos como si nada

—Bajaremos primero, como no está tan alto, saltan y las atrapamos—Sugirió Sougo

—Aceptamos—Contestó enérgicamente Soyo, y de nuevo no le permitió la palabra a su amiga

Soyo se lanzó, dando un pequeño grito. Okita fue quien la atrapó, y luego la soltó en el suelo con cuidado. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta Kagura hizo lo mismo cayendo en Kamui.

—No dejaré que Soyo-chan se quedé sola con ustedes—Los señaló furiosa, bajando de su hermano

Caminaron, hasta que llegaron a una de las piscinas. Era una ventaja hospedarse dentro del parque acuático. Esos dos chicos se metieron dentro del agua sin vacilar.

—Oi china, ¿No quería entrar al agua? Aunque esto es lo único que tendremos disponible, es el lugar con menos seguridad—Sonrió mientras se limpiaba el rostro del agua

Soyo fue quien se metió al agua, a pesar de tener ropa.

—Vamos Kagura—La alentó Soyo saliendo del agua

Esa pelirroja sonrió, y se metió salpicando a todos. De verdad quería meterse, pero el sol le era un gran obstáculo, ahora, lo único que tenía era la luz de luna y las estupideces de quienes la rodeaban. Comprendía un poco más la amabilidad de él, si se le podía llamar así. Siempre hacía algo que poco iba con él, y eran tan pocas las ocasiones que consideraba no tomarlas en cuenta, o eso creía.

Hubo una vez en que su día tan miserable, que culpaba seriamente el no haber mandado la cadena de la niña muerta que le había enviado Gin. Apenas era su segundo día en la secundaria, y había llegado tarde, no había llevado almuerzo ni dinero, y lo que fue peor, en gimnasia se golpeó un tobillo. Su único consuelo fue su nueva amiga, Soyo, y que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, y el sol no estaría cuando fuera a casa, ya que por desgracia había olvidado su sombrilla. Todo estuvo bien hasta que unas gotas chocaron con su cabello. Su mala suerte iba sólo en aumento, y lo fue más cuando le mandó un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole que el viniera por ella y fueran juntos con la sombrilla de él, pero no contestó. Furiosa se despidió de Soyo, quien decidió esperar a que la lluvia pasara. Kagura no quiso hacerlo, no estaba de humor, y quiso caminar debajo de todo el agua, cojeando de un pie. Tenía frío, hambre y dolor (a parte del de tobillo, estaba el premenstrual). Si alguien se topaba en su camino era capaz de golpearlo hasta que su coraje pasara.

—¿Acaso eres tan estúpida para olvidar tu sombrilla en época de lluvia?—Conocía esa voz, la cual le habló tan de cerca que no pudo evitar dar un brinco

Ese joven la cubrió con parte de su sombrilla. De esa manera los dos caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta el instante en que Okita se percató de que ella no caminaba bien.

—¿Y ahora que te pasó idiota?—Preguntó el, sin dejar de observar el tobillo de su acompañante

Está no respondió más que con un chasquido de lengua. Su respuesta no le fue satisfactoria, así que, como siempre, optó por la violencia, y le dio un puntapié en el tobillo. Eso no provocó más que ella se tirara en el suelo sujetando su pie, exponiendo el tremendo dolor que acababa de sufrir.

—Maldito hijo de puta. Te odio. Te odio. ¡Tarjeta roja arbitro!—Exclamó y se retorció en el suelo

Eso no hizo más que aclararle a él que ese golpe no era sólo eso. Sin más, se agachó alzándola y colocándola en uno de sus hombros, como a un costal de papas. Kagura protestó, claro, pero fue inútil, ese chico estaba empeñado en llevarla. Poco a poco sintió que su malestar pasó a un segundo plano en el instante en que a él no le importó cargar con ella. Lo continuó insultando, no iba a parar, a pesar de que él se hubiera puesto los audífonos y de que el sonido de la lluvia no cesara. En ocasiones quería que él la escuchara, otras veces que no; era confuso. A todo eso se preguntó si Sougo no tenía que caminar el doble para regresar a su casa si iba a donde ella. Bueno, no era como si estar así fuera del todo malo. Eso le venía a la mente mientras lo veía lanzándole agua, con la intención de molestarla. Si, estar cerca de él era parecido a tener hambre.

Soyo, por su parte, trataba de no mostrar su debilidad al agua fría. No le gustaba parecer menos cuando estaba con ellos, quienes, a sus ojos, siempre fueron muy fuertes. Se sentía pequeña en comparación, por esa misma razón trató de demostrar lo contrario. Era fuerte (quizá no en fuerza), pero si en otros sentidos, o eso le había dicho su hermano. Kamui una que otras veces la había dicho debilucha, lo cual luego de ver que le decía lo mismo a Kagura, pensó que no era tan malo que le dijera así también a ella. En sus memorias apareció la primera vez que lo vio, mientras esperaba que la lluvia pasara por que había olvidado su sombrilla. Era alguien que en un principio le dio desconfianza, a pesar de esa eterna sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Y su miedo se acrecentó cuando lo vio a unos cuantos pasos cerca de ella, con una enorme sobrilla morada que lo cubría.

—¿Has visto a Kagura?—Preguntó con un alegre tono

Le dio gracia pensar que él preguntara aquello de esa manera a cualquier persona. Por su enorme parecido no dudó que fuera hermano de Kagura. "Pobre Kagura-chan, y a penas se acaba de ir" pensó preocupada.

—¿E-eres su hermano?—Dijo Soyo con timidez, a lo que este asintió—Bueno, ella se fue hace un rato, pero quizá...

—Oh está bien—La interrumpió—Tengo unos asuntos que resolver aquí cerca

Los ojos azules de ese chico se tornaron fríos, lo que inquietó un poco a Soyo.

—Toma, si quieres—Le ofreció la sombrilla a ella—Esto me estorbara

Sin decir más se esfumó entre las pesadas gotas de agua. Soyo pensó que era algo misterioso, sin embargo, estaba salvada de la lluvia y de esperar más.

—¡Gracias!—Gritó, esperando que lo alcanzara su voz

Aquello que él había hecho le hizo casi olvidar, a Soyo, la frialdad que en un pequeño instante vio en los ojos de Kamui. Suspiró, viéndolo de alguna forma como un héroe a su problema de una sombrilla. Rió, le pareció gracioso imaginarlo así. Y aun a pesar de esta nadando a lado de él, le siguió pareciendo así. Ahora que lo conocía un poco más ya no lo idealizaba de la manera que lo hizo, esta vez era una persona que provocaba diferentes y diversas reacciones al estar cerca de él.

La diversión acabó en el momento en que guardias comenzaron a acercarse. Todos salieron del agua, apresurando el paso.

—Estúpidos delincuentes, ¿Y así piensas ser policía, estúpido sádico?—Cuestionó Kagura, a la par que corría

—Antes de ser policía debo conocer bien a los delincuentes, ¿No?—Respondió con expresión aburrida—Quiero ser policía para proteger a los ciudadanos, además de que Kondo-san me ofreció una jugosa plaza cuando terminara los estudios

Soyo reía de esos dos y sus discusiones, mientras trataba de correr rápido. No era muy buena en cosas físicas, no obstante, sentía que esta vez lo estaba haciendo mejor que otras veces. Así que todos volvieron bien al hotel.

No hubo ningún problema respecto a lo que habían hecho en la noche, más que el terrible catarro que Soyo y Kagura pescaron. Les sorprendió que Kamui y Okita se levantaran como si nada, quienes al ser interrogados de la razón de eso por ellas, se limitaron a decir: "Costumbre.". Soyo relacionó eso con la vez que había estado despierta toda la noche. Suspiró pensando que ya eran dos noches en las que no dormía casi nada, aunque no se arrepintió.

El camino de regreso fue más silencioso. Al parecer la ansiedad de llegar no era mucha. A pesar de que esta vez esos dos sádicos se habían sentado atrás de ellas, no hubo el escándalo que regularmente hacían; Kamui dormía, y Sougo estaba con audífonos y el celular en la mano. A ellas les pareció inoportuno molestarlos.

Al llegar lo único que ansiaban esas dos jovenes era algo caliente y sus camas. Soyo en su padecimiento era atendida por el "abuelo" y su hermano, quienes la cuidaban con cariño. Kagura, en cambio, era visitaba por sus terribles amigos para animarla (fastidiar). Corajes hechos por cierto sádico que se burlaba de ella, Gin atareándola de tareas y tratando de obtener cualquier soborno, Shinpachi y Otae llevandole comida (quemada) hasta donde estaba. A pesar de todo, su compañía era cálida. Hasta que su pequeña enfermedad acabó y la única visita que recibía era la de su hermano pidiéndole dinero. Faltaba alguien, lo sabía, pero esos días no se acercaba. No quería preguntarle a Kamui, era probable que ambos hubieran peleado, así que lo dejó bajo esa consideración.

Volvió a la escuela y encontró a Soyo, quien la calmó diciéndole que estaba bastante bien. Mientras conversaban, Soyo dijo algo que interesó sumamente a Kagura, y enfadó, por alguna extraña razón.

—Me pregunto cuándo volverá Okita-san, hace dos días que se marchó—Comentó Soyo—¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

Kagura negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía que se había ido. Y Kamui nunca mencionó nada.

—¿En serio?—Dijo Soyo sorprendida—Pensé que sabrías... Ah, ¿Quieres ir a ver los resultados del concurso de baile?

Cambio de tema, sabía, por el rostro de su amiga, lo que le afectaba que no le hubieran dicho. Le molesto a ella también eso, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente, cuando regresara Sougo, para pedir que le aclararan el asunto. Le incomodaba que no pudieran avisar algo tan mínimo como eso, o si tuvieran una emergencia, prefería que fueran claros para poder ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. Eso le había pasado una vez en la que esperaba que Kagura abriera la puerta de su casa, y al ver que nadie respondía decidió darse la vuelta para marcharse. O eso pensó, hasta que vio a Kamui llegar, con la misma expresión de siempre, pero con una excepción, su labio sangraba. Acababa de venir de una pelea. No dudó en ir hacia él, quien, con toda la serenidad del mundo, dijo que se había olvidado de su maleta. Soyo omitió eso para cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver que su brazo estaba empapado de sangre.

—Oh. Eso era lo que dolía—Mencionó como si nada—Está bien

—¡No estás bien!—Exclamó Soyo—Entremos

Entraron a la casa, y Soyo fue por alcohol y algo de algodón. Kamui estuvo esperando por unos minutos en el sofá hasta que ella llegó con lo necesario para curar la herida. Ese pelirrojo en ni un momento se quejó, parecía tener los pensamientos en otra parte. Soyo se preguntó la razón de sus heridas, pero temía ser indiscreta y causar que le contestara de mala manera. Estaba bien así, en ese profundo silencio.

—Ya está—Avisó, acomodando por último la gasa

Pareció escuchar un suspiro de su parte, y creyó estar alucinando.

—Kagura vendrá en poco tiempo, salió con el viejo calvo de compras. Si quieres esperarla, hazlo. Iré a darme un baño—Dijo tan alegre como siempre

—C-claro—Asintió nerviosa

Al venir Kagura, tuvo la necesidad de decirle que Kamui estaba lastimado, a lo cual ella rió afirmando que no era raro. Después de ese incidente, Soyo estuvo más pendiente de preguntar con Okita-san por su amigo, a tal punto que este, con una sonrisa no muy amigable, le dijo:

"—Princesa, seré claro. Hay veces que debemos mantener nuestras narices fuera de algo, y te aseguro que a ese tipo le molesta las personas así... Curiosas."

Aquello la indignó, asegurando que sólo era preocupación. ¿Qué de malo podía de tener pensar en otras personas? Ella sólo quería ayudar si podía, sin embargo, su solidaridad no era más que rechazada. Así que podía comprender el enojo de Kagura, y el hecho de que esos dos quisieran ser tan discretos le molestaba, ellas eran sus amigas. No podía ni imaginar que ellos estuvieran en un gran problema y no pudiese hacer nada. Era un gran sentimiento de impotencia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4. Los dulces siempre se disfrutan en buena**_ ** _compañía, claro, mientras sea con un bastardo sádico_**

.

.

Así pasó una semana más, hasta que Okita volvió. Kagura se percató de eso cuando lo vio entrar a su casa junto a Kamui. Traía una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Oi china—La llamó—Te traje algo

Al escuchar que le traía algo bajó rápido.

—Espero que sea algo bueno, sádico idiota—Advirtió bajando las escaleras

Lo vio en la sala de su casa, con algunas cosas y una bolsa roja.

—Fui a Osaka, así que decidí traer algo...

Antes de que continuara hablando se percató de que esa chica estaba abriendo la bolsa que traía en su mano.

—¿Son dulces?—Preguntó con un hilo de saliva en la boca

—Sí, aunque...

—Oi ¿Por qué algunos están mordidos?—Interrumpió con el semblante oscuro

—Si, aunque…—continuó molesto—Comí algunos en el camino, tenía hambre. Tómalos o déjalos

Kagura entrecerró los ojos llevando los dulces con ella a su habitación.

—¿Qué tal te fue?—Esta vez fue Kamui quien habló

—Bien, aunque ya sabes, no es algo tan fácil...—Se llevó la mano atrás de la cabeza

—Lo sé—Fue lo único que dijo Kamui antes de que salieran de la casa y Kagura no pudiera escuchar más

Tenía razón Soyo, pensó, era molesto cuando no podían decirles nada a ellas. Uno era su hermano, y otro... Otro, quizá no era nada más que amigo, pero no estaba mal si le contara algo. Haría que no le interesa, aunque en realidad escuchara cada mínima palabra que él dijera. Entre más crecían, esa diferencia de cuatro años de edad se hacía cada vez más distante. Extrañaba cuando los tres salían juntos en expediciones, como solían llamarlas, a recorrer el vecindario. Y Sougo, aunque lo negara, agarraba su mano para llevarla (Ya fuera por que Mitsuba estuviera viendo).

De pronto vio a su padre entrar, cansando acomodando su peluquín. Venía junto a esos dos sádicos discutiendo.

—A esa edad comencé a perder cabello Kamui, quieras o no te pasara lo mismo, de nada te sirve dejarlo largo.

—Te ayudaré a escoger tus peluquines—Lo alentó Sougo alzando el pulgar

—Te voy a matar—Le dio como respuesta, con una sonrisa

—De nada sirve hijo que lo niegues, este es el destino que te depara. Te lo demostraré. ¡Kagura trae el album familiar!—Exclamó

—¡Tráelo tú, calvo!—Contestó Kagura desde las escaleras

—¡Kagura, es una orden!—Manifestó enojado— Sino tu también quedarás calva, como tu padre.

Esta chisteó frustrada y fue por el álbum. Regresó para darle a su padre, quedando junto a ellos en el comedor, mientras su padre observaba las fotografías. Había una donde Kamui era un pequeño niño cargado por su madre, lo que por unos instantes llenó de nostalgia a todos los presentes; la siguiente imagen fue una donde Kamui abrazaba a Kagura en su espalda, cuando está aún era una bebé. Había otra donde estaban los cuatro, Kamui y Kagura en medio de sus padres.

—Ahí notaste, Kamui, que mi cabello no era tan sedoso como antes.

Ese pelirrojo trataba lo mejor posible de ignorar a su padre, no estaba para sus bromas. Continuaron viendo las imágenes, hasta que apareció una donde estaban esos tres corriendo, y Kagura detrás de ellos tratando de no caer. Una risa se escapó de Umibozu.

—Pequeños demonios, aún recuerdo eso. Ni pensar que ahora ya tienen cabello creciéndoles hasta en la entrepierna.

—Yo también recuerdo un poco eso—Señaló Sougo con el dedo

—Oh ese día—Mencionó Kamui

Kagura no sabía de qué hablaban a pesar de verse también en esa foto, asumió eso al ver la corta edad en la que se encontraba ahí. Su padre rápido notó la confusión en el rostro de ella, así que, carraspeó la garganta y comenzó a contarle.

Hacía ya varios años, a Umibozu le llegó una queja de parte de uno de los vecinos; Kamui y Sougo eran los responsables de lastimar al hijo de ese hombre. No era una novedad, por alguna razón esos dos tenía fama en ese vecindario por ser "Traviesos", así que las personas trataban de esconder sus cosas o sus hijos cuando los oían en la calle. Sin embargo, esta vez habían hecho algo malo al hacer llorar a un inocente niño, como contaba el padre de este, que no hacía más que jugar afuera en el tiempo equivocado, y esos dos "diablillos" arrojaron a su hijo al suelo, para luego darle patadas. Umibozu rogó que lo disculpara, y que eso jamás volvería a ocurrir. A tan caprichoso vecino no le convenció eso, y pidió que esos dos fueran a su casa a ofrecer las disculpas correspondientes a su hijo. Sin más que decir, se marchó aun furioso. Umibozu volteó a ver a los dos pequeños sádicos, de brazos cruzados.

—Vayan a disculparse—Les ordenó

—Pero..—Objetó Kamui viendo el suelo

—Agredieron a alguien menor, ¿No les da vergüenza?—Los reprendió ese hombre

—Tiene once y nosotros seis—Aclaró Sougo haciendo un puchero

—Y sumadas la edad de los dos es igual a doce, ¿Ya ven? Un año menor. Ya no me hagan perder más tiempo, si no llamaré a tu madre—Amenazó a Kamui—y a Mitsuba-san.-y luego a Sougo

Ambos entendieron esa advertencia, y comenzaron a salir, desganados.

—Eso no es justo—Dijeron tristes

—Ah Kamui, lleva a tu hermana.

Kagura al escuchar eso fue directo con Kamui, corriendo en los pasillos. Y él la cargó en sus brazos, listo para llevarla.

—Tú te encargaras de decirme si lo hicieron, ¿Está bien—Ella asintió

Cerraron la puerta y fueron a la casa del vecino, donde tocaron el timbre, hasta que salió el chico que habían golpeado.

—Aquí están mocosos, los estaba esperando. ¿Acaso no eran tan orgullosos?—Se burló

La paciencia de ambos se estaba acabando, y ese niño no paraba con sus burlas hacia ellos su zafia actitud no ayudaba en nada.

—Venimos hasta aquí para disculparnos—Okita apretó los puños

Eso hizo que ese infante riera más fuerte.

—Hasta vinieron con esa niña fea—Señaló a Kagura, quien quiso bajar cuanto antes de los brazos de su hermano

—Arrodíllense, y así los perdono—Les ordenó, altivo

En un instante Kagura hizo lo posible por bajar. Se paró enfrente de ese niño, y elevando su pierna atrás, soltó un punta pie en la espinilla de este.

—Gosedo—Exclamó enojada

Luego de ese golpe no tardó en caer al suelo llorando, y preguntando la razón de la fuerza de esa niña. Eso fue suficiente para que aquellos tres emprendieran la retirada, sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de ver atrás. No sabían si reír por ver a ese brabucón retorcerse en el suelo, o preocuparse por saber lo que les esperaba llegando a casa. Sougo pensó por un momento culpar por completo a Kagura, ya que sabía que a ella no le harían nada, desistió de hacerlo cuando analizó mejor la posibilidad de que a ellos los reprenderían aún más por no cuidarla bien. Corrieron rápido, a tal punto que quedaron sin aire cuando llegaron a la puerta. Kagura no podía correr de la misma manera que ellos hacían, así que optaban por sujetarla de la mano.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Umibozu al verlos llegar

Antes de que contestaran cualquier cosa que pasara por sus cabezas, Kagura se animó a hacerlo:

—Es muy gosedo papi—Se cruzó de brazos indignada-Me dijo fea

—¿Y qué hicieron?

De nuevo otra interrupción a la respuesta de esos dos, esta vez era el timbre que no dejaba de sonar. Umibozu fue a atender la puerta, con total sosiego.

—Se suponía que debían darle una disculpa a mi hijo. ¡Y vaya de qué manera!—Protestó ese hombre, furioso— _Esa_ niña pateó a mi hijo, y lo dejó llorando...

—Señor,—Irrumpió Umibozu—Eso y más tiene merecido su pequeño bribón. ¡Meterse con niños de seis años e insultar a una hermosa niña! Si yo fuera su padre estaría avergonzado. ¿Y que hace su hijo? Quejarse. Por favor no vuelva a molestar en esta casa, sino...

—Estarán en problemas con toda esta familia—Salió Kouka, la madre de Kagura y Kamui, con un cuchillo en la mano, con el cual segundos antes pelaba papas

Eso fue suficiente para que aquellos dos salieran huyendo acojonados.

—Gracias por no dudar de ellos—Dijo esa mujer a su marido

—Nunca lo hice, ese niño siempre los molestaba, así que cuando me dijeron que le habían dado su merecido estuve orgulloso.

Kamui y Sougo quedaron perplejos, estaban seguros que les esperaba algo no muy bueno por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo cual su sorpresa fue grande.

—Mami—Kagura fue casi llorando a los pies de su madre, la cual no dudó en abrazarla

—¿Qué pasó cariño?

Esa pequeña estalló en llanto, y lo hizo aún más por los mimos que le hacía Kouka. Y entre lágrimas y mocos contó a su madre con detenimiento que la había llamado fea. El corazón de esa mujer se tornó aún más cálido cuando supo la razón por la cual eso la había afectado tanto.

—Siempe dicen que me padesco mucho a mami, y mami no es fea—Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo

El relato de Umibozu llegó hasta ahí, excusándose de que tenía que ir urgentemente al baño. No obstante, todos los presentes sabían que mentía. Había ciertas cosas que aun punzaban y dolían. Kagura afirmó recordar casi nada, a lo que Sougo le dio oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

—No me sorprende de ti, por algo siempre sales mal en los exámenes. Tu memoria a corto plazo no te ayuda

—Puede ser eso—Comentó Kamui pensativo al ver a su hermana

—Tenía dos años, par de idiota—Protestó ella, golpeándolos en la cabeza

Hicieron un desastre mientras discutían, y Umibozu se metía ratos, sólo para terminar siendo cruelmente excluido por su hijo mayor. Ese hombre los vio, y rió. Ya eran personas mayores, a lo que por una razón, le preocupó más.

—Si hacen desastre—Advirtió—no sé cómo harán para limpiar

-¡Ok!-Alzó el pulgar Kagura-Todo quedará tan brillante como tu calva

—Mocosa malcriada—Dijo él entre dientes

A pesar de que todo parecía volver a la normalidad para esa chica, aun le inquietaba el hecho de saber más de esos dos. No le gustaba ser excluida. Y por alguna extraña razón, le interesaba un poco más todo lo que concerniera a ese bastardo sádico que tanto juraba odiar, no era tan nuevo, pero, esta vez era más recurrente. Soyo lo notó en la actitud de Kagura, por esas maneras en que, en ocasiones, veía el vacío, y después maldecía.

—Bien, al parecer alguien está frustrada por algo... O alguien—Sugirió Soyo con una sonrisa mientras desayunaban en la cafetería de la escuela

—¿Eh?—Era como si esa pelirroja saliera de un mundo en el parecía estar perdida

—Ya deja de pensar en él Kagura-chan—Se burló Soyo, haciendo enojar a su amiga

—Yo nunca pienso en ese bastardo—Tragó su comida para poder hablar

—Yo me refiero al tipo de los pollos...—Corrigió Soyo con una sonrisa pícara-¿O en quién pensabas?

-Tienes razón, pensaba en el Coronel S*nders, el único hombre por el que dejaría mi vida de soltera.

Continuaron bromeando, y para la suerte de Kagura, ese tema había desviado al anterior. Su diminuto descanso culminó, y de nuevo entraron a clases, donde fue más tiempo para dormir que para prestar a las insulsas, como solía llamar Kagura, a las clases de su vago mentor. Las clases terminaron, y todos salieron menos esa chica china, que había sido jalada del cuello por Gin.

—Tú te quedas—Le ordenó

Soyo quiso decir algo, sin embargo, ese hombre le hizo una seña de que era una plática a solas, lo que la obligó a despedirse de su amiga con tristeza. Kagura hizo un puchero, enojada, y argumentando que no iba a llegar a tiempo para comer. Lanzó sus acostumbradas groserías, a las cuales Gintoki ya estaba habituado. Sin más distracciones, le dio a ella sus exámenes junto a sus notas, que no eran para nada agradables.

—Tus notas bajaron más... Yo te apoyé en una, como prometí, pero las demás están (más) en decadencia, ¿Cómo lo podemos arreglar?

—¿Desde cuando eres tan serio, estúpido vago?—Reclamó esa chica con un dedo en la nariz

—Oi soy tu profesor, por lo menos respétame un poco mocosa del demonio.

—Aja, lo haré cuando dejes de leer la Jump

—¡Oi, oi! Con la Jump no te metes—La señaló. Inhaló un poco de aire, recuperando la compostura—Volviendo al tema de tus calificaciones, como sabes, mi deber es alentar a los jóvenes en su ardua tarea de...—Se miró el brazo—Maldición, las líneas ya están borrosas. Sabía que no debía bañarme hoy—Dijo para sí mismo

—Qué asco—Expreso Kagura sacando el dedo de su nariz, para luego limpiarlo en su ropa—Eres asqueroso Gin-chan

—Bueno, bueno. Ya sabes, ahora Kagura, ¿Hay algo que te esté afectando?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Algo relacionado a un chico?

Kagura rió con ganas, tomando a burla lo que Gintoki había dicho, para luego negarlo rotundamente.

—Eres algo tonta para darte cuenta—Dijo Gin poniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios—Y el hecho de que no seas capaz de percatarte de algo como eso te tiene dando vueltas, ¿No?

—No, y Gin-chan te equivocas, yo sigo estando bien...

Ese hombre de cabellos plateados sacó un examen del paquete que había dejado al alcance de Kagura, y lo puso enfrente de ella.

—No sé si creerte luego de ver que pones en las orillas del examen corazones, que luego rayas con el lapicero—Negó con la cabeza, poniendo esa cara de vago—No diré por quién haces esos garabatos, que es demasiando obvio

—No sé de quién hablas—Continuó evadiendo lo que Gin le decía—Además ese corazón representa el mío, y esas rayas la manera que se destroza al ver los exámenes que nos dejas.

—Lo que tú digas, pero quiero que te concentres más, si no el calvo estará culpándome de tu estupidez, mocosa.

—Sí, sí, concentrarme más—Kagura comenzó a retirarse

—Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decirme—Fue lo último que dijo ese profesor antes de que esa chica se marchara

Sonrió, segura de que podía confiar en él, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque estaba en desacuerdo respecto a lo que le dijo antes, no pensaba en nadie.

Salió de la escuela, para ir rumbo a su casa. No hubo caminado mucho cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar para saber quién era el responsable de haber hecho eso. Como respuesta, ella trató de dar una patada, que ese joven esquivo.

—¿Adivina de que tengo boletos?—Dijo Sougo, caminando junto a ella

—¿Al infierno? Si es así puedes irte de una vez—Respondió, irritada

—No perra, ¿Dime algo te guste?—Siguió interrogándola

—¿La comida?

—Otro, ¿Algo que te guste hacer?

—¿Golpearte?

—No—Negó viendo mal a Kagura—Boletos para la función de lucha

—¿En serio?—Dijo emocionada—¿Me darás uno?

—No—Sonrió con sadismo—No adivinaste, lo siento. Heriste mis sentimientos también, no puedo pasarlo por alto.

El semblante de Kagura oscureció, dejando ver su enfado. Quería uno de esos boletos, sin embargo, su sádico acompañante amaba hacerla rogar, porque sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por ir. Trató de arrebatarle una de esas entradas, pero era inútil, el no cedía. Y sin percatarse, llegaron a la casa de Kagura, quien ya estaba por explotar.

—Bueno ya sufriste un rato, —Expresó satisfecho, y luego sacó dos boletos de su bolsillo—Dale uno a Kamui, el otro es para ti, de todas maneras fue él quien me dio el dinero para comprarlos, se me olvido decirte

—Bien hecho idiota—Se los quitó de la mano, enojada

El simplemente sonrió.

—Nos vemos el sábado, a las 8 de la noche. ¡Sean puntuales!—Advirtió antes de irse

—Sí, sí, ya lárgate—Kagura cerró la puerta

¿Estaba feliz? Se podría decir que si, aunque más confundida. La razón era que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba un poco más contenta por salir con él, que por la función de lucha. Sincerarse sobre esto con Soyo no causó más que esta se emocionara, ya que estaba cada vez más segura que Kagura pronto no dudaría más de lo que en realidad sentía. No obstante, poco duró la ilusión de esta cuando Kagura le contó que eran tres boletos los que le había dado Sougo, esperando que fueran los tres, no ' _Sólo los dos'_ , recalcó.

—Bueno, si omiten a Kamui será como una cita—Planteó Soyo

—No... Y no será una cita, iremos a ver las luchas que hemos estado esperando—Dijo Kagura, emocionada levantando el brazo

Soyo rió, pensando que su amiga y Okita eran muy parecidos. Entendía la razón por la que ella estaba enamorada de él, no tenía que explicarlo, era suficiente con obsérvalos.

(...)

Soyo Tokugawa era muy generosa a la hora de invitar a su amiga a comer, consintiéndola casi con cualquier cosa, y esta vez también invito de la misma forma a Kamui. Tenía en cuenta que su alacena corría peligro, pero no le podía importar menos. Estaba feliz por recibirlos. Sougo había desistido de la invitación, argumentando que estaría ocupado, por esa misma razón no se encontraba entre ellos. Estuvo triste por eso al principio, pensando que quizá a Kagura le hubiera gustado que él estuviera, quería recompensarle el hecho de haber traído a Kamui. La estancia de los tres no duró mucho, Kagura había olvidado un compromiso que tenía con su padre, alarmándose a último segundo, mientras comía.

—Tengo que irme Soyo—Expresó rápido, para luego marcharse, dejando un poco de su comida

Esa chica asumió que Kamui haría lo mismo, hasta que lo vio mientras continuaba comiendo. No quiso preguntarle, podía tomárselo a mal. Y en la mesa no hubo más que silencio entre los dos, hasta que ese joven habló.

—Gracias por la comida—Junto sus manos y agradeció, lo mismo hizo Soyo—Estuvo deliciosa

-Gracias—Dijo esa chica con una sonrisa—Si quieren volver, ya saben que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas

Kamui agradeció, y ambos procedieron a levantarse del comedor.

—Entonces también me iré—Manifestó él, y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta

Conversaron en el poco tiempo que tardaron en ir a la puerta, iniciativa de Soyo, a lo que ese chico no parecía incomodo; eso la alivió. Temía ser molesta.

—Kamui-san de seguro también lo hacías—Se burló Soyo, mientras hablaban de cuando eran niños y el hecho de jugar con Kagura a algo de niñas con él—Mi hermano lo hizo

—Bueno, no mentiría, pero Kagura era quien más se unía a lo que hacíamos ese tonto de Sougo y yo. Realmente casi nunca le preguntábamos a ella que era lo quería hacer, así que suponíamos que era feliz jugando lo mismo que nosotros.

—Oh ya veo—Dijo Soyo—¿Y si Kagura-chan te pidiera que no fueras con ella a la función de lucha?... Eh bueno, ya está grande y que su hermano la acompañe...—Intentó arreglarlo

—Iría—Respondió casi al instante, con una sonrisa

En ese mismo momento llegaron a la puerta.

—Ah si—Kamui sacó su cartera—Me regalaron unos dulces, te daré uno en agradecimiento

No era mucho, pero una sonrisa cálida se formó en el rostro de Soyo. Él le dio un dulce, para luego despedirse sin voltear atrás en ningún momento.

Cerró la puerta cuando ya no logró verlo. Iba a ir camino al comedor, hasta que vio algo tirado en el suelo, lo que de inmediato llamó su atención; era un pedazo de papel. Lo levantó, y pronto se dio cuenta que era un boleto para la función de lucha. Lo guardó, señalando que era obra del destino. No pensaba devolverlo por nada. Creyó hacer lo correcto, y no pudo estar más satisfecha.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente Kagura-chan

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Gracias por los comentarios :3 Y... Bueno, pensaba subir antes pero editar me cuesta :'v Tarde pero seguro. Por eso mismo, si hay algún error o incoherencia sería genial que me dijeran, para corregir :')**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir el fic uwu**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5. En cada contrato debes leer las letras pequeñas (o fingir que lo hiciste)_**

.

.

—¿Como que perdiste tu boleto?—Protestó Kagura

Estaban a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, cierta persona estaba por arruinar esa salida.

—Eres demasiado idiota, Kamui—Siguió Sougo

—Los voy a matar—Sonrió ese pelirrojo—En serio no sé dónde lo dejé, estoy seguro que lo tenía

Revisó su cartera de nuevo, con el mismo resultado de hace unos minutos.

—Simple: Eres estúpido—Respondieron ambos con una expresión aburrida

—Mejor así, ninguno irá. Planeamos la salida otro día—Dijo Kamui tranquilo y se sentó en el sofá

—No—Volvieron a decir esos dos al mismo tiempo

No bien terminaron de decir eso, comenzaron a salir, dejando a Kamui solo, quien se levantó amenazándolos, a la vez que esos dos se marchaban a paso rápido.

—Tsk, como si me fuera a perder la pelea de mujeres. Es divertido verlas poner esas caras tan graciosas—Su mirada se volvió oscura

—Maldito sádico—Kagura lo insultó, y lo vio con desprecio

Tomaron el metro, esperando llegar a tiempo, ya que no faltaba mucho para que la función comenzara. Se sentaron, conversaron y discutieron acerca de cualquier cosa, como siempre lo hacían. Estar juntos era de todo menos incómodo. Hasta la goma de mascar en el suelo era un tema valido. Y en medio de un corto silencio, el celular de Kagura sonó; era Soyo quien le mandaba mensajes. "¡Suerte en tu cita!", era lo que está decía molestando a cierta pelirroja. Kagura no quiso responderle, estaba segura de que si lo hacía saldría con más tonterías. Guardando de nuevo su celular, volteó a ver a Sougo, quien estaba distraído viendo cualquier cosa. Suspiró, notando que entre más lo veía, mas incomoda podía sentirse; las palabras de Soyo estaban cobrando fuerza. El poco tramo que faltaba para llegar le pareció casi eterno.

Llegaron al lugar; no estaba tan saturado, lo que les permitió entrar bien para alcanzar algún lugar.

—Si no encuentras lugar no es mi problema—Se burló Sougo, adelantándose

—Maldito, si no lo encuentro moveré tu trasero a patadas hasta sacarte—Aseguró Kagura, metiéndose agresiva entre las personas

Entre su nada delicado pasar, vio a un chico agarrando a su novia de la mano, con el objetivo de que no se perdieran. Podía verlos cotillear, al igual que él siendo atento en todo momento con ella. En definitiva, pensó, que aquel sádico y ese chico nada tenían que ver, y por ende, aquello no era para nada una cita. Okita la había dejado perdida entre la multitud, y no pudo estar más relajada con eso.

Caminó más, hasta que observó a poca distancia a ese castaño haciendo señas con las manos. Había encontrado un buen lugar para que ambos pudieran observar, y Kagura, con algo de esfuerzo, pudo llegar.

—Si gana a quien le voy, pagó la cena, y si es tu caso ganar, lo haré yo, ¿Trato?—Sonrió retador

No lo pensó mucho, le pareció un trato justo para poder cenar gratis, sin más, alzó la mano cerca de él.

—Trato—Reafirmó con una sonrisa

Así se cerró su pequeño contrato, el cual, sabían muy bien, no acabaría muy bien si uno de los dos llegaba a ganar. La pelea se volvió más emocionante por esa misma razón, esperando que el contrario perdiera. Esa joven, siguió reafirmando cada vez más sus sospechas que su salida de cita no tenía nada; de este modo podía disfrutar todo mejor. Así que continuó observando el espectáculo, distrayendo su vista de ese chico. Soltó un grito eufórico al percatarse que había ganado. No supo cómo ni cuándo habían dado la victoria a su favorito, lo importante era que alguien iba a pagar su cena. La delató su voraz mirada, cuando la dirigió a ese chico, quien, con ese semblante sombrío, denotó lo que le esperaba con semejante monstruo glotón.

—Falta la pelea de mujeres, enseguida iremos por la cena—Titubeó intentando no mostrar su desdicha

Kagura no se rehusó, estaba más que feliz contando todo lo que comería. Un hilo de saliva emergió de sus labios, haciendo notar su impaciencia por irse. Sougo pareció divertirse en la función, lanzando toda clase de comentarios a la arena, así que este pequeño hecho pasó desapercibo para él. ¿Qué podía ser más grato para un sádico que ver gente sufrir mientras se golpea? Su entretenimiento duró lo suficiente para que su rostro de penumbra hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente.

—Vamos por mi cena, perdedor—Le ordenó, con evidente superioridad

—Iremos a donde yo quiera—Aclaró con una sonrisa, y Kagura supo en ese instante que algo estaba mal—No leíste las letras pequeñas de mi contrato por desgracia, así que...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué mierda hablas bastardo?—Refutó furiosa y confundida

Este se acomodó la voz y continuó.

—Bueno, aceptaste de inmediato. No es mi culpa que seas tan cabeza hueca

—Oi maldito tramposo, no intentes cambiar las cosas a tu beneficio.

—Nunca las cambié, sólo te conozco lo suficiente—Dijo Okita

Kagura era consiente acerca de los tratos que hacía ese joven, y las trampas que podía contener. No era como si confiara mucho en él después de todo, sólo que vio la oportunidad de estafarlo, por eso aceptó sin titubear. Su ambición la estaban haciendo pagar. No todo era su culpa, ese sádico era perverso por naturaleza, y más cuando se trataba de ella. También lo conocía, podía asegurar muchas cosas de él como lo eran propias; miedos, fortalezas, lo conocía tanto que lograba asquearse de sí misma. Creyó que, tal vez, por eso Soyo afirmaba ver tantas cosas entre ellos dos, por su inevitable cercanía. Era natural, conocer a alguien desde mucho tiempo atrás no era en vano, por esa misma razón no vio extraño que fueran a cenar a un lugar que a los dos les gustaba. Compartían ciertos agrados para algunas cosas.

—Quiero...—Pidió Kagura, luego de ya establecerse en una mesa del lugar

—Oi—Interrumpiéndola, llamó al mesero—Sólo cuento con poco dinero, así que no deje que esa bestia glotona pida mucho

—C-claro...—Afirmó nervioso, al percibir en él la nada amigable mirada de Kagura

—¿Eh?—Exclamó azotando las manos en la mesa

—Letras pequeñas, letras pequeñas—Le recordó con una sonrisa llena de gozo

Esa joven rechinó los dientes. Pidió todo lo que pudo hasta que Sougo le dijo que parara (Lo que fue muy poco para ella), y así el mesero se retiró. En medio de su espera, permanecieron en silencio; una conteniendo la ira, y el otro la risa. Se moría de ganas de asfixiarlo, no soportaba su mirada de burla y de desprecio. Algo que la tranquilizó era pensar que por lo menos no tendría tan vacío el estómago, con eso trató de apartar lo ridículo que le seguían pareciendo las letras pequeñas. No era como si en un contrato real ella los fuera a leer, pero continuaba creyéndolo tan estúpido.

La comida llegó, y Kagura dio un enorme suspiro al ver sólo una sopa, tres emparedados y un pescado en la mesa. Era muy poco para ella.

—Me vas a matar de hambre—Expresó, comiendo el primer emparedado

—Perdón Godzila por no traerte una ciudad entera—Dijo ese chico con sarcasmo

Esa comida no duró mucho en la mesa, y para Sougo no fue de sorprenderse, ya que "esa aspiradora" podía devorar aún más. Por eso mismo, ella salió de ahí algo hambrienta maldiciendo a ese chico de todas las maneras posibles. Prometía, como muchas otras veces, ya no volver a apostar con él.

—Pobre, eres pobre—Lo reprendió—Y por tu culpa moriré de hambre

—No me puedo quejar mucho, ese dinero era de Kamui. Nunca me pidió el cambio de tu boleto y del suyo, así que consideré que ya era mío.

—Ladrón, eres ladrón—Dijo Kagura, sin ánimos

—Claro, mocosa: "Si Gin-chan no pide el cambio de las cosas, automáticamente es mío", prácticamente lo aprendí de ti—Argumentó, haciéndose la victima

-Cállate, que tú de por si estas echado a perder. Hasta aquí puedo sentir tu olor a azufre—Lo señaló furiosa

Continuaron discutiendo mientras caminaban en la calle. La gente los miraba moviendo la cabeza, y a esos dos no pudo importarles menos. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, y mientras pudieran defender su postura a gusto, los demás les venían dando igual. Aun cuando ya estaban en la estación del metro ninguno alzaba la bandera blanca, y así, rodeados de personas dentro del metro gritaban secretos del otro, como que Sougo en algunas ocasiones no se lavaba las manos luego de usar el baño, y como que Kagura una vez había ensuciado uno de sus vestidos en vomito. Las personas trataron de ignorarlos, a tal punto que dos lugares quedaron vacíos frente a ellos. Sonrieron como cómplices, y se sentaron. Podía decirse que de inocentes no tenían nada, ambos eran iguales.

Dejaron de discutir, y ese chico, poniéndose su antifaz rojo, procedió a dormirse en el hombro de Kagura, quien de inmediato trató de sacarlo. Sin embargo, sintió de nuevo esa horrible sensación tan parecida a tener hambre. Escucharlo respirar, y sentir esa inevitable tranquilidad, no hizo más que volver de nuevo todo incómodo para ella. No le gustaba esa cercanía cuando no estaban peleando, era como salir de esa zona de confort a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada. Comprendía que algo no estaba bien cuando él estaba tan cerca, y comenzaba a sentirse alerta, su respiración se tornaba agitada y, lo más importante, se sentía confundida acerca de si debía golpearlo o correr lo más lejos que pudiera. Nunca mencionaba a nadie de eso, le parecía absurdo, irreal, que era válido si lo decía o no. Prefería permanecer así; en el anonimato de su sentir y su pesar.

No podía decir que le era indiferente todo lo relacionado a él, porque cada diminuto detalle lo conservaba, como lo eran las alhajas en un cofre. Cuando él cambiaba, aunque fuera un breve momento, su actitud hacia ella, sin perder ese cariz que lo distinguía, era algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Cuando el ambiente era tan cómodo, como no lo sería con nadie más a parte de él. Quizá debió fijarse más cuando lo vio andar con una chica de su mismo grado, y una inexplicable furia se apoderó de ella. Lo tomó como nada, guardándoselo para sí misma, olvidándolo entre las espesas brumas de su memoria, hasta ese momento, donde sentía el transporte avanzar más lento. Era mejor guardar todo eso para ella misma, lo creyó prudente y necesario. Su orgullo era, en ocasiones, algo comparable con el sol.

Unos minutos antes de bajar, Okita despertó alzando los brazos y bostezando, mientras Kagura continuaba fija en sus pensamientos. Ese castaño tronó los dedos enfrente de ella para hacerla volver en sí, y pudieran bajar; así lo hicieron. No obstante, en casi todo el camino, por no decir todo, permaneció callada, asintiendo cuando era necesario. Naturalmente, a ese joven le pareció extraña esa actitud, estaba acostumbrado a verla enérgica, insultándolo en cada oportunidad, pero no, esta vez era difícil hasta sacarle una palabra que no fuera "Si, claro". No le gustaba verla así, quería verla hablando de cualquier estupidez aunque fuese mínima. Tuvo vanos intentos para provocarla, y Kagura sólo los evitaba como agua al aceite. Asumió que quizá estaba en esos días nada agradables para las mujeres, justificando así su terrible actitud hacia con él.

Despedirse en el cruce para sus casas fue un alivio, y esa chica rió recordando los fracasados intentos de ese sádico por captar su atención. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas de que, lo que creía imaginario, podía absorberla. Aun, refugiada en su almohada, continuó creyéndolo. No era algo muy malo, sólo que seguía siendo incapaz de digerirlo por completo.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de treinta y un mensajes, todos de Soyo. Le pedía detalles de su cita, le rogaba que le contestara, para luego contradecirse para que disfrutara su cita. Otros mensajes manifestaban lo orgullosa que estaba de sí misma por esconder tan bien el boleto de Kamui. Y todo eso para acabar con uno: "¡Mándame todo lo que pasó!" Estaba cansada, pero no quería dejarla desairada. Le relató todo lo que pasó, omitiendo, claro, sus pensamientos en el metro. Soyo prescindió de la mayor parte para darle más atención al hecho de que él había estado en su hombro. Le mandó audios, emocionada, segura que a la próxima _cita_ (Si podía llamarse así) se sujetarían de las manos, y si la suerte era mejor, podía ser un beso. Kagura lo negó, haciendo arcadas en cada audio.

—Kagura-chan, vamos, acéptalo—La reprendió—Por ejemplo, yo cada que veo a Kamui-san siento cosquillas por todo mi estómago, ¿No lo sientes tú cuando ves a Okita-san?

—No, qué asco—Negó esta irritada—Si llego a sentir algo así cerca de él quizá son parásitos.

Soyo rió ante ese comentario. Le parecía gracioso la cantidad de malas palabras que podía decir Kagura en un minuto cuando se trataba de Okita. A veces sonaban tan despectivos que por momentos dudaba del afecto de Kagura hacia él.

Hablaron hasta que cayeron dormidas, y a la mañana siguiente llegó Soyo. Pidió hablar con Kamui, y apenada dijo:

—Lo siento—Se disculpó, inclinándose—Hasta ahora encontré la entrada en mi casa, estaba tirara en el suelo y... Realmente lo siento. Juro que puedo pagarte de otra forma.

Kamui nada más escuchó, sintiéndose algo torpe por olvidar de esa manera su tan ansiado boleto. Ya no podía hacer nada más que resignarse.

—¿Con que me pagarías?—Preguntó, con su alegre expresión

—¡Kamui!—Exclamó Kagura, cruzándose de brazos

—¿Qué?—Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—Ella está diciendo que me pagaría

—Tú fuiste el idiota, así que...—Un pellizco hizo callar a esa chica. Había sido Soyo, quien continuaba risueña—Haz lo que quieras...—Torció está, por último, los ojos antes de marcharse de nuevo a la televisión

Quedaron solos esos dos, y Soyo, al sentirse observada por ese joven, sintió su piel erizarse. Tragó saliva, y procedió a continuar su oferta de disculpa.

—Eh... Bueno, quería invitarlos a ver una película a mi casa mañana en la noche... Yo pondré las golosinas, así que no se preocupen por nada... Okita-san me dijo si iría, así que los espero a ustedes. Gracias—Se inclinó de nuevo, sin esperar que este chico contestara, y fue hasta Kagura

La jaló del brazo, sin importarle sus protestas, y la llevó afuera de la casa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su rostro denotaba preocupación.

—Kagura-chan... ¿Fui muy atrevida? ¿Crees que vaya? ¿Puedes obligarlo a ir?—La interrogó, mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la sacudía

—Bueno—Contestó mareada

Soyo procedió a abrazarla, para luego dejarla e irse corriendo de nuevo. Kagura recuperó la compostura, y abrió la puerta. En frente de ella estaba su hermano, quien pensaba confirmar a Soyo que iría. Sin más, los dos volvieron adentro. Esa pelirroja trató de no reírse de su amiga, esta vez era ella a quien le tocaba burlarse.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios :3 Cada que los veo me recuerdan que debo actualizar xD Y es tarde, pero seguro uwu**

 **El capitulo era mucho más largo, pero por ciertas cuestiones al editar quedó así :'v**

 **Y aunque sean sólo vistos, se aprecia que lean :3**

 **Cualquier error o incoherencia, les agradecería que me dijeran c:**

 **Sin más, gracias por leer UuU**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6. Si no te contesta cuando está en linea puede que este cagando y haya olvidado cerrar el chat_**

.

.

Esa noche llegó ese trio, y Soyo los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Había escogido una película de zombies, y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. La parte del sofá se repartió entre esos dos chicos en las orillas; Kagura a lado de Sougo por decisión de Soyo, y ella, inocentemente junto al hermano de esta. Y entre palomitas comenzaron a ver la película. Hubo risas en cada muerte, eran sádicos al fin y al cabo, así que esto no les era más que gracioso.

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, Soyo le dijo a Kagura en voz baja:

—Al terminar esta ponemos romance... Es de época

—De seguro se aburren—Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa maliciosa—Así que está bien

Los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla, dejando un final abierto. El filme no estuvo mal, cumplía con su buena dosis de sangre, por esa misma razón ese par de jóvenes estuvieron satisfechos, comentando al último que harían si estuvieran en un apocalipsis zombie, y declarando que darían como carnada a su mejor amigo. Era un discusión entre sonrisas e insultos, a lo que Kagura era imparcial declarando que ambos murieran mientras ella pudiera salvarse a sí misma, lo que si consideraba una gran pérdida. Soyo no vio el desenlace de tan acalorada discusión, estaba más concentrada en ir por la segunda película que verían. Y al regresar los escuchó diciendo lo mismo, nada más que un poco más de elucubración por parte de esos tres. Los silenció, anunciando que traía otra película, por lo que todos se acomodaron a como estaban, y esperaron a que estuviera lista, ilusionados de que hubiera más sangre y muertes graciosas, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando el monologo, narrado por una dulce voz, los hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Oi, oi, ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó Sougo, sintiéndose estafado

—Una película, ¿No ves tarado?—Contestó Kagura aburrida

—No perra, me refiero a la estafa que acaban de poner. Siento que me va a salir una va**na si continuo viendo—Comentó moviendo la cabeza

—¿No tenías una ya?—Esta vez fue Kamui quien habló, quien permanecía con su agridulce sonrisa

—¿Hablas por experiencia propia, chino?—Rió ese castaño irónicamente

Soyo temía por que volvieran a pelear, no por nada sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Una experiencia anterior no le fue para nada grata. Sougo, a pesar de tener un aire de inocencia, le era más conocida a Soyo su contraparte como sádico; pero, Kamui no le era tan conocido como aquel chico de castaños cabellos. No era indiferente a la faceta que más mostraba, el de chico malo. Sin embargo, no era la clase persona que se la pasaba rompiendo corazones, no, él era un gran aficionado a tener los puños cubiertos de sangre. Sabía con quién estaba tratando, esas orejas de conejo y esa sonrisa sólo las llevaba de adorno, por eso mismo nunca trataba de provocarlo.

Los había visto pelear sólo una vez, y con eso le fue suficiente para saber a qué se atenía. Su desgracia más grande fue verlos pelear, y que Kagura no estuviera hasta tiempo después, cuando ambos ya tenían un morado y sangre escurriendo. Esa vez gritó para que se detuvieran, quiso interceder, pero Sougo siempre le decía que no lo hiciera. La razón de su pelea fue un simple: "Para ver quien era más fuerte." Le daba terror, y ganas de llorar el ver rostro de ambos con una enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que la sangre escurría en el suelo. En ese momento se arrepintió de ir a la casa de Kagura a hacer la tarea, y culpaba el no haberla hecho antes, y no tener listo nada—Por esa misma razón su amiga fue por mas materiales—, y sólo en ese diminuto instante en que ella no estaba fue suficiente tiempo para que ambos salieran al patio a darse de puños. No entendió como de estar sentados, ambos acordaron salir. Ella lo vio como algo normal hasta que uno dio el primer golpe.

Pensó seriamente en tirarles agua, hasta que, como su salvación, llegó Kagura, quien al escucharlos afuera, corrió. A Soyo no le dio tiempo de explicar, por qué esa china fue de inmediato a separar a esos dos. Se puso en medio, y con una mano en cada uno, logró hacerlo. Esto no pareció agradarle para nada a Kamui, quien estuvo a punto de hacer a un lado a su hermana de cualquier manera posible, a lo que Sougo lo detuvo antes, evitando así que lograra lastimarla.

—Es suficiente—Le dijo serio al momento de detenerlo

Una gran calma rodeó a esa joven de cabello oscuro, al ver que ambos volvían a la casa. Kagura los reprendió, "es como una pequeña mamá" pensó Soyo con una sonrisa. Poco a poco se tranquilizaba, y las dos fueron por algo para curar las heridas de esos ellos. Cada una acordó de encargarse de uno, Kagura de su "idiota hermano mayor", y Soyo de Okita.

Estos dos últimos permanecieron en silencio, de vez en cuando cruzando palabras, escuchando en parte lo que Kagura y Kamui conversaban.

—¿No me digas que estarás para detener cada pelea?—Se burló ese pelirrojo

—Lo estaré, hasta que dejes de ser tan cabeza dura, estúpido hermano, ¿No es lo que quisiera mami?—Confesó ella, pasando el algodón en su labio, que sangraba

—Qué molesto—Fue lo único que dijo él, antes de quedarse callados

Soyo entendió, de alguna manera, que él mantenía cierta consideración a Kagura cuando se comportaba de ese modo. Era como si, en ciertos momentos, viera en ella la figura de alguien más, y no pudiera hacer nada contra eso. Notó una faceta nueva de él y la que más le gustó. Desde entonces, lo recordó de esas dos formas: Una a la que temer, y otra a la que tenerle ternura. Pero en ese instante comenzaba a tener pánico de nuevo, no soportaría verlos así de nuevo.

—¡Ya basta!—Gritó queriendo calmarlos—Aquí nadie tiene 'eso' que dicen... Bueno—Titubeo—Nosotras dos sí, pero ya dejen de pelear y vean la película de una vez

Eso fue suficiente para callarlos, y que prestaran atención a la película. Bostezaron al principio, manifestando su poco interés hacia esta. Comentaban uno que otro comentario molesto, a lo que Soyo los callaba de inmediato. Y tan pronto como pudieron percatarse esas dos, ellos estaban más atentos, y callados.

"—Señora mía, sabe usted la razón de mi enorme sufrimiento... Estos años en los que no podía ver su tierno rostro. La única forma en que podía contemplarla era a través de su letra en cartas, y el olor que quedaba impregnadas a ellas... Por eso yo..."

—La amas, ya díselo de una vez—Expresó Sougo, mirando la pantalla atento

—No puede estar con ella, la familia de él la odia... Quizá esto acabe en desgracia—Hizo lo mismo Kamui aun reclinado en el sofá

Kagura y Soyo trataron de aguantar la risa mientras los escuchaban. Les pareció divertido como al principio intentaron parecer aburridos, y ahora, eran ellos quienes prestaban más atención. No les pareció tan raro, algunas veces solían ser así, queriendo parecer interesantes. Además, no podían juzgar al otro porque ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

"—No... Tiene que marcharse, no hace más que perder su tiempo aquí. Le estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras, pero sería un total descaro de mi parte continuar con esto. Así que le ruego con todo mi corazón que se vaya y me deje"

Esta vez sus comentarios tardaron un poco más venir, y fue Kamui quien empezó, con una sonrisa:

—No la entiendo, no tiene sentido nada, ¿No ambos se querían? Que se dejen de tonterías—Se preguntó

Aquello llamó la atención de Soyo, quien estaba lista para continuar la discusión, y dar su opinión.

—Lo hacen, por esa misma razón ella se sacrifica, porque lo ama... Que trágico—Lamentó ella

Kamui se calló. Pensó acerca de eso, y continuó viendo la película al igual que los demás. No parecía como si las cosas se fueran a arreglar, y el problema acrecentaba conforme avanzaba la trama, reduciendo las probabilidades de un buen desenlace. Ya era demasiado tarde para que ese par de sádicos dejaran la película, estaban prendidos como abejas a la miel.

Soyo, por su parte, contempló a Kamui en cada oportunidad, y pudo ver otra cosa nueva de él, como su curiosidad un poco mayor que otras veces. Esperaba que sus sentimientos llegaran a él de alguna manera, sin embargo, justo ahora, lo sentía como como un cometa, capaces de hacerlos notar desde la lejanía, quizá algunos pudieran verlos y otros sólo los pequeños destellos que dejaba tras de sí. No sabía si podía llamar amor a lo que sentía, había visto y escuchado a muchas personas decir que el amor era un sentimiento profundo, y bastante parecido a un árbol; no estaba grande y frondoso en un día, necesita de mucho tiempo para volverse así, como igualmente, de los cuidados a los que era acreedor. Para ella su _amor_ , si podía llamarlo así, era una diminuta flor en un campo. No llevaba mucho tiempo, por lo que no era algo grande, ni era tan majestuoso, no, sólo era una flor que cada que la veía sonreía. No podía aclamar que lo conocía casi toda su vida (como lo eran Sougo y Kagura), pero lo poco que lo había hecho le hizo concerlo aunque sea un poco. Cuando Kagura aún no volvía a casa, solía esperar en el sofá junto a Kamui, viendo cualquier cosa. Platicaban, a veces, o hablaban de Kagura. Un día, recordó, llegó a la casa de su amiga con tan pocos ánimos, pero si un montón de tareas. Ese día también encontró a ese joven de ojos azules, quien en cada tontería, aunque fuese mínima la hacía reír y hacer más cálida su espera.

Eso pensó, dejando de prestar total atención al filme, y concentrarse más en sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a prestar de nuevo atención, se percató que los dos protagonistas acababan de besarse, y ella, por desgracia, se lo había perdido. Se lamentó el no haber estado más atenta, y para lo poco que faltaba de la película, puso todo su empeño en no pensar en otra cosa, no obstante, no hubo otro beso, pero si una boda que la animó de nuevo.

—¡Sí!—Exclamó enérgica—Que bueno que acabó bien, no me gustan los finales tristes

—Sin embargo, _princesa_ , ten en cuenta que en la vida real es tan poco probable que todo marche tan bien...—Complementó Okita, con una sonrisa algo amarga

—Cállate sádico de mierda—Lo reprendió Kagura—Si nos gusta creer en un buen final, es nuestro problema. Mi mami me solía contar que los finales felices, y la princesa es feliz a pesar de que su príncipe se comience a quedar calvo

La discusión iba a continuar, pero el timbre sonó, y Soyo fue corriendo a la puerta, con una gran sonrisa por delante. Abrió la puerta y con un fuerte abrazo recibió a su hermano mayor.

—Kagura-chan, Okita-kun...—Los saludó alegre luego de soltar a su hermana—Y Kamui-kun—Hizo un esfuerzo por continuar sonriendo

Era natural que un hermano fuera algo celoso con su pequeña hermana, y eso sucedía con Shigeshide.

Conoció a Kamui una vez que él llegó con Kagura, invitados, claro, de Soyo. Desde hacía poco tiempo conocía su hermana lo suficiente para afirmar que estaba en las nubes, lo intuyó por los continuos suspiros que daba, y las sonrisas al vacío. Cuando vio a Kamui, supo casi de inmediato quien era el responsable de que Soyo estuviera en ese estado. Jaló a su hermana lejos de ellos, interrogándola acerca de si "él era el sujeto". Ella obviamente negó todo, pero llegó a un punto en el cual no pudo seguir diciendo que no. Desde ese día su mirada se enfocó en ese pelirrojo, le daba mala espina (aunque cualquiera que osara acercarse a su hermana le daba mala espina para ser exactos).

—Espero no te moleste que invité amigos a la casa—Trató de disculparse

—Claro que no Soyo—Sonrió—Espero que se diviertan—Expresó antes de irse a alguna otra parte de la casa

Esos cuatro jóvenes siguieron conversando, o en su defecto, discutiendo, hasta que decidieron irse, despidiéndose de ella. Cerró la puerta de su casa, y al voltear pudo ver a su hermano salir de algún lugar escondido, al igual que el abuelo, ambos con gafas oscuras.

— _El sujeto se ha marchado_ —Le dijo al abuelo

—Perfecto—Respondió ese anciano, quitándose las gafas

Soyo sabía perfectamente que había sido observada, lo cual la hizo enfurecer. Lo manifestó reprendiéndolos, y moviendo la cabeza decepcionada por su comportamiento. Ese par, por su parte, trataron de disculparse, argumentando que aún era una niña, y como la niña que era debía olvidarse de los chicos. Ella rió, le pareció gracioso la forma en que trataban de protegerla, así que por esa vez dejó pasar ese incidente. Eso los alivió, sabían cómo era la calidez del corazón de Soyo, por esa misma razón desaprobaban que cualquier tipo se atreviera hacerle daño. La dulzura de carácter que poseía, así como la virtud de manifestar sus sentimientos sin algo que la detuviera. Cuando algo le gustaba lo manifestaba al instante con una enorme sonrisa, y cuando no, era dueña de un pudor que la hacía no manifestarlo tan abiertamente, a excepción de algunas veces en que salía algo de sus labios sin querer. Era linda, por lo que esos dos hombres no podían estar en paz. No quisieron fastidiarla más y se retiraron.

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero no es necesario—Les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iban—Ya se cuidarme sola

Estaban tan orgullosos, que a Shigeshide trataban de escaparle lágrimas, lo mismo con el abuelo. Ahogaron los sollozos para no quedar en mal con ella, lo harían cuando no los viera.

Soyo subió a su habitación, luego de haber ayudado un poco a la servidumbre a recoger el desastre que habían hecho. Sonrió en el momento que se dejó caer en su cama; Kamui no era del todo indiferente a los temas de amor, eso lo notó mientras veían la película, aunque claro, él hubiese preferido otra quizá. No le quitaría sus méritos por aguantar verla sin dormirse, lo mismo pensó de Okita. Pensaba algún otro día volver a invitarlos. Ya tenía la lista de películas que verían en su cabeza. Estaba ansiosa.

Por su parte, Kagura, a pesar de ya ser madrugada continuaba despierta, contestando conversaciones. Una de ellas era con Sougo, la cual se basaba en insultos. Él sabía que en cierta hora de la noche ella ya no contestaba, pero esa hora ya había pasado. Le extrañó porque al día siguiente iría a clase, y tareas estaba seguro que no estaba haciendo, así que decidió preguntarle mientras conversaban en mensajes.

 _¿Sigues despierta mocosa? ¿Acaso la leche no funcionó?_

Kagura lo leyó enfadada. Odiaba cuando la llamaba mocosa.

 _No tomé leche "mocoso" de mierda. Y sigo despierta porque quiero_

 _Bueno, como tú digas_

Pudo verlo en línea aún, supuso que su bandeja de mensajes estaba llena, por el contrario de ella, quien sus únicas conversaciones en la noche era con él, con Soyo, las gafas andantes, Kamui cuando le pedía algo y su profesor diciendo cualquier tontería. No le contestó. Asumió que era mejor dejarlo así, y esperar que el escribiera otra cosa, la cual no fuera tan cortante. No esperó que su celular comenzara a sonar en tono de llamada, y menos que fuera de Sougo. Atendió, contestando en medio de insultos.

—Oi, maldita china, ten más consideración conmigo

—Sí, si... ¿Qué mierda quieres bastardo?—Habló desesperada

Una carcajada seca se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué sigues despierta? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?—Se burló

—Si es para burlarte, puedes meterte tus palabras en el trasero, ¿si sádico de mierda?

—No, no, no me creas así... De verdad—Dijo con falsedad—Más bien, quería contarte un cuento, para que duermas más rápido. En el momento que ya no logré oírte, colgaré.

—¿De que irá el cuento?—Preguntó Kagura, curiosa por saber, le encantaba oír historias

Okita captó eso como una señal para empezar a relatar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que aceptaría.

—"Hace algún tiempo ya, una chica vivía con su familia en su cálido hogar. —Se acomodó la voz, y prosiguió—Ella, una joven de aspecto desalineado, amargada, y tonta también, era un pilar irremplazable para su hermano y padre, con quienes vivía plácidamente..."

—Oi no sé por qué esto me comienza a sonar sospechoso—Interrumpió Kagura

—Shh, sólo sigue escuchando—La calló para continuar con el relato

—"Era así, que por la noches siempre dormía temprano, su excusa: Ir a la escuela. Eso era lo que creía, pues, no se podía imaginar la verdadera razón de ello."

—¿Cuál era?—Preguntó Kagura, levantándose, para ir en busca de un vaso de agua

—"Eso se lo preguntó un día cuando no pudo dormir como debía, ya que siempre defendía su sueño, para no perder su belleza (nula). ¡Pobre chica! Ni por asomo se imaginaba la causa de ese insomnio tan repentino."

Kagura bajó las escaleras, escuchando atenta ese cuento, el cual ya la había enganchado lo suficiente para no colgar.

—"Y en medio de su insomnio, bajó a la cocina, quizá por un vaso de agua, eso no era lo importante, porque estaba a punto de hallar la razón de su desvelo a pocos metros."

Un sonido vino proveniente de la cocina. No sospechó de su padre, ya que él nunca dejaba las luces apagadas cuando iba por comida, por el contrario que esta vez todo estaba oscuro cuando salió de su habitación, tampoco su hermano lo creyó sospechoso, él siempre dejaba la puerta abierta de su pieza. Entonces, deteniendo el paso, tragó saliva un poco más insegura que antes.

—Oi, oi, ¿Esa es historia real?—Susurró al celular

—Claro, me lo contó una chica, que le contó su padre y que a este le contó su amigo a quien le contó su tía

—Parece real...—Apretó su móvil con sus manos—Bueno, al menos siguen vivos

—Oh, lo olvidaba... Esa chica desapareció luego de relatarme esa historia...—Expresó mortificado, provocando que su oyente se preocupara más—Continuaré de todas formas.

"Continuó caminando, pues su sed cada vez se hacía más pesada, muy pesada, demasiado para soportarla..."

Se detuvo en seco, creando un terrible suspenso en esa joven de cabellos bermellón.

—¿Y?—Presionó para que él continuara

—Ahí acaba, nadie supo realmente que pasó con ella. No lo to...—Un beep sobrevino, y ella no se sintió tan sola como en ese momento

Agarró valentía y caminó a la cocina. Sólo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de allá; quería saber la razón de esos extraños ruidos dentro de ella, así que, sin más vacilaciones, se fue acercando. Conforme lo hacía, pudo vislumbrar una sombra enfrente del refrigerador. Sintió un frío recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, ya que esa extraña figura parecía sollozar.

—Kagura...—Dijo con un hilo de voz

Pensaba salir huyendo, sólo lo pensó, pero no era de ella hacer eso. No obstante, temía avanzar más. Estaba estática en medio de la temible oscuridad.

La silueta movió la cabeza hacia ella, de una manera tan macabra, que esta dio un pasó atrás. Y de nuevo con ese chirriante hilo de voz se quejó:

-No hay leche de fresa aquí tampoco.

No tuvo más dudas, frente a ella tenía la principal razón por la que no dormía justo en ese momento. Decir que sólo le dio un golpe fue poco; aunado a eso, despertó a su padre y a Kamui, quienes bajaron rápido de sus habitaciones hasta la cocina.

Esa nariz no era la única que iba a romper.

.

 **Bueno... Gracias por seguir leyendo *w* Aunque me tardé una eternidad en actualizar fue por que no pude hacerlo :'v De nuevo, tarde pero seguro xD**

 **Y gracias a quienes dejan review, siempre los leo y aprecio mucho ;u;**

 **Cualquier error estaría genial que me dijeran, siempre se esta para mejorar y ofrecer cada día algo mejor :3**

 **Saludos y que tengan un excelente dìa/noche ;w;**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7. Las fiestas son para socializar, no para estar con el celular en una esquina todo el rato**_

.

.

—Buenos días alumnos—Saludó Gintoki al entrar al aula

Los susurros comenzaron, y Gin supo por que era; tenía un gran morado en el ojo, y el labio roto. Su "adorada" alumna Kagura tenía unas grandes ojeras, y una cara parecida a la resaca. Soyo sabía de lo ocurrido, por esa misma razón no supo si reír o llorar al ver a su profesor.

—Mocosos del demonio, hoy haré una prueba sorpresa, y ustedes dirán:*—Se acomodó la voz y fingió la de un niño—¿Por qué sorpresa Ginpachi-sensei si ya había dicho que habría exámenes esta semana?

Un chico levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra:

—¿Por qué sorpresa Ginpachi-sensei si ya había dicho que habría exámenes esta semana?*

—¡Así es, pero es sorpresa porque se sorprenderán al ver la cantidad de preguntas que trae!—Exclamó emocionado

Repartió las pruebas, y antes de salir del aula dijo con desprecio:

—Diviértanse engendros

Un ambiente de gran tensión quedó. Kagura entendió el humor de Gin, los golpes de ayer y su ansiedad de leche de fresa que, por cuestiones comerciales, estaba agotada en todos lados, lo tenían así. Y para su mala suerte, no sabía nada en el examen, era como estar colgando de una cuerda que podía romperse en cualquier momento. No quería reprobar de nuevo, su padre la reprendería con castigos, y ese sádico, sobre todo él, se burlaría de verla en vacaciones en clases. Rompió el lápiz enfadada de todo lo que podía perderse, y en un acto de desesperación encerró respuestas al azar.

El tiempo culminó, y con un gran esfuerzo cedió su terrible prueba a las manos de ese hombre, quien pareció divertido al ver a Kagura sufrir. No olvidaba el fuerte golpe que le había dado en su tan apreciando rostro, con el cual conquistaría a su amada Ketsuno Ana, y no quería que (si algún día ella lo viera) fuera de esa manera.

—Nos vemos en vacaciones, Kagura-chan—Le dijo divertido antes de que ella fuera al receso

No pudo dormir en clases como otras veces, su profesor la vigilaba más que a los demás. Soyo quiso cubrirla, ya que sentía pena de verla de esa manera tan desastrosa, pero fue inútil, nadie iba a detener la venganza de ese hombre. Aunque claro, a Kagura le dio igual, durmiendo en ocasiones cuando este no veía, hasta que acabaron las clases. Salió rendida, jurando que dormiría toda su vida si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, todo quedó en el aire cuando vio a Sougo en la salida de la escuela, junto a Kamui, y una gran furia se apoderó de ella. Corrió hacia él, y levantando la pierna le dio en donde más le dolía. Los ojos de ese sádico se tornaron blancos, y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

(...)

—Mierda, maldita china de mierda—Repitió una y otra vez Sougo mientras cubría sus partes con hielo

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de ella, esperando a que Soyo le brindara un poco más de hielo, ya que era la única que realmente lucía preocupada.

—¡Te mereces eso y más hijo de puta!—Gritó Kagura desde la cocina—¿¡Quien mierda le llama a Gin-chan diciéndole que tengo leche de fresa!? ¿¡Y por qué le das las llaves de la casa!? ¡Kamui eres un idiota por darle las llaves a ese bastardo!

—Kagura cálmate—Trató de decir Soyo, nerviosa

—¿¡No tenían maldita leche de fresa!? ¡Se lo dije por buen samaritano!—Respondió ese castaño de la misma manera

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Si eres tan buen samaritano tírate de un edificio y hazle un favor a todos!

—Woh—Expresó Kamui disfrutando el espectáculo. Estaba reclinado en la pared cruzado de brazos y con su siempre alegre expresión

—¡Por tu culpa ese cabeza hueca nos aplicó un examen a todos! ¿Y sabes? ¡No sé nada! ¡Mis vacaciones están perdidas!—Se quejó furiosa

—¡No es mi culpa que no sepas nada perra! ¡Yo ya no se si podré tener hijos en un futuro!

—¡De todas maneras ninguna mujer cuerda quisiera tener hijos tuyos bastardo!

Soyo estalló a carcajadas, lo que calló a ambos de sus desagradables gritos que retumbaban por toda la casa.

—Parecen esposos—Continuó riendo divertida

Sougo rió a carcajadas, mientras Kagura negaba que eso fuera posible. No fue algo que trascendiera más que unas simples palabras de disgusto, era como si los dos fueran efusivos a esos temas. No saltaron diciendo que no lo serían jamás, adoptando una típica actitud tsundere*, sólo se callaban, y negaban aquello para luego olvidarlo al siguiente tema de conversación. Soyo realmente esperaba la actitud de negación por parte de ellos dos, así podría estar segura, como veía en sus doramas o shojos, que el uno estaba loco por el otro. Además, ¿Que podía esperar de ellos dos? Las palabras siempre salían repletas de insultos cuando se dirigían al otro. Era mucho pedir muestras de afecto.

Más tarde, mientras caminaba junto a Sougo rumbo a su casa, quiso preguntarle si sentía algo por Kagura, sin embargo, fue más prudente, evitando ser tan directa.

—Siempre te veo peleando con Kagura-chan, por eso mismo bromee acerca de que fueran esposos, así que no te molestes—Se disculpó apenada

—No me molesta Soyo...

—¿En serio?—Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos—¿Entonces te gusta? Digo, que les digan así

—Tampoco

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, le molestaba, por así decirlo, que el fuera tan discreto. Nunca hablaba más de lo que debía, lo mismo ocurría con Kamui. Ya no volvió a preguntar, se limitó a hablar de que el viento estaba más fuerte que otros días, y el asentía dándole la razón.

Llegó a su casa y se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Subió las escaleras y una duda le sobrevino a la cabeza: "¿Qué respondería él si le preguntara acerca de sus sentimientos por ella?" Fue una duda que le duró hasta que fue a dormir. Y lo que más la mortificaba era que no podría preguntarle por respeto y consideración a su amiga. No le quedaba más que seguir descifrando palabras y miradas de ambos. Cuando estaba con ellos tres, podía notar que, cuando Okita reía por cualquier cosa, los labios de Kagura se curvaban, pero era tan poco perceptible a la vista que sólo Soyo podía notarlo. Estaba segura que, por lo menos, de parte de Kagura habían sentimientos más allá de una amistad o rivalidad, a pesar de que no se animara confesarlo. No era muy buena escondiéndolo, o así creía Soyo. Kagura prefería desviar las conversaciones cada que su amiga sacaba a relucir ese tema. Estaba cansada de decir siempre que no, así que, triste, decidía hablar de otra cosa.

La intuición de Soyo resurgió, y se volvió más fuerte un fin de semana que fueron a patinar sobre hielo. A pesar de que Sougo y Kagura parecían rivalizar en la pista, esa azabache no pudo evitar recordar lo que un día esa joven de apariencia china le había contado.

Hacía ya algunos años, cuando Kagura tenía alrededor de siete años no sabía patinar en absoluto, siendo burla de ese sádico que siempre la llamaba _bambi_ al verla tratar de deslizarse sobre el hielo. Solía verlos desde lejos, y en cierta ocasión, Kamui le propuso a Kagura enseñarle. Su madre lo había presionado, a tal punto que aceptó. Esa niña, con los ojos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa, accedió. No fue tan difícil dar un paso, luego otro, hasta que se percató que podía hacerlo sola. Él la soltó, y Kagura ilusionada fue dando diminutos pasos, presumiendo que podía hacerlo, o eso pensó hasta que cayó en el frío y duro hielo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y rápidamente los limpió; no quería llorar. Quiso levantarse, y entonces una mano se acercó a ella, y le ofreció ayuda. Alzó la mirada, y su sorpresa no fue grata al ver a Sougo enfrente de su persona.

—Vamos parate—Le ordenó—No seas orgullosa china

Aceptó, de muy mala gana, sosteniendo la mano de él, y parándose de nuevo. Al verse por fin de pie, trató de soltarlo, para intentar de nuevo patinar sola, y le fue imposible porque aquel niño comenzaba a patinar llevándose a ella de la mano. Él era bueno, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que ambos no lograran caerse por culpa de los tropiezos de Kagura. No era tan difícil entender sus intenciones, su hermana lo veía de lejos, orgullosa de su pequeño hermanito. Así que estar de la mano con esa niña de cabellos bermellón pasaba a segundo plano, sin que le molestara. Kagura entendió lo mismo, Mitsuba los observaba alegre, y Okita sonreía para ella, seguro que estaba haciendo algo bien, por eso mismo no fue inoportuna en soltarlo, tampoco era como si pudiera, pero prefería convencerse de lo primero.

De esa manera fueron patinando, sin decir mucho, más que las casi sordas burlas de ese sádico cada que Kagura tropezaba. Kamui, por su parte, patinó solo, viendo que su hermana menor estaba siendo instruida por otra persona, y sintiéndose tranquilo de no ver a su madre preocupada. Últimamente la veía más enferma de lo usual, lo que no hacía más que hacerlo sentir más responsable de cada cosa que hiciera. Ver a Kagura entretenida fue un gran alivio, así que decidió no preocuparse más por ello.

Los pies de esa niña se vieron más libres, comprobando así que ya no le era necesaria la compañía para continuar, y Sougo la soltó, para luego ir a competir con Kamui en diminutas carreras que creaban ellos mismos. No le molestó que se retirara, y mientras patinaba, no pudo dejar de sonreír a la par que estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Para Soyo le fue grato recordar la anécdota que Kagura le había contado, un día en que ambas estaban en su casa, un poco antes de dormir. Se imaginó a los dos sosteniéndose de las manos, un Okita atento y, su querida amiga, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sin embargo, muy lejos estaba su observación de la realidad. Esos dos estaban compitiendo en la pista, asustando a cualquiera que se acercase a su línea de patinaje. Lo demostraron cuando Soyo los miraba desde el centro, y esos dos venían hacia ahí a una gran velocidad. No sabía si podía llamar suerte a lo que a continuación pasó, ya que cierto chico de trenza y sonrisa áspera, pudo empujarla a tiempo, mandándola cerca de la orilla, provocándole caer. Se dio cuenta que fue leve, luego de que algunas personas y sus dos amigos se acercaron para verla, y pudo reincorporarse a la pista con un leve dolor de rodilla y la parte trasera. Se preguntó de qué manera se hubiera lesionado de no ser por ese empuje, y decidió borrarlo de su mente antes de sugestionarse con dolores inexistentes. Quiso agradecerle a Kamui, sin embargo, este en ningún momento en el que estuvieron en la pista se acercó ella lo suficiente. Pudo darle las gracias cuando salieron.

—¿En serio? Creí que estarías enojada por hacerte caer—Se limitó a decir nada más

—No, no—Negó apenada sacudiendo las manos—Hubiera sido peor

—Tienes razón

Ahí terminó la plática antes de que Soyo fuese con Kagura, y Kamui se retirara a hablar con Sougo.

—Lo siento Soyo-chan-Abrazó a su amiga, y la otra correspondió con una sonrisa—Juro que no fue a propósito, si vas a enojarte con alguien, hazlo con el bastardo sádico, el me retó y sabes que yo no puedo decir que no...

—Ya, ya—Trató de calmarla con cierta ternura-Sé que no fue intencional, así que no te preocupes, ¿Está bien?

Kagura asintió, separándose así de esa joven de oscuros cabellos, y sintiéndose demasiado suertuda de tenerla como amiga.

—También el sádico se disculpa, no quisimos hacerte daño—Agregó Kagura por ultimo

—Disculpas aceptadas, mejor vamos por un café, ¿Qué te parece?

Sonrieron, y reincorporándose con esos dos chicos se marcharon del lugar, olvidando lo sucedido entre pláticas.

(…)

La invitación que les dio Soyo, y que había decorado con mucho cariño por cierto, fue bien recibida.

El cumpleaños de su hermano iba a celebrarse en menos de una semana, y que más que invitar a sus amigos, prometiéndoles una fiesta grande. Gin fingió hacerse el desinteresado, hasta que Soyo decidió darle una invitación a él también y a Shinpachi. Era feliz invitando personas, no obstante, las invitaciones acabaron. Como su familia era adinerada los gastos de aquella celebración eran lo de menos, lo que significaba mucha comida, y una gran alegría para los hermanos Yato. Quienes en el camino para su casa, junto a Soyo y Okita, iban pensando que habría de comer, y que tanto podrían llevarse al estómago, eran como niños en navidad, lo que causaba la risa de una y la burla de otro.

—¿Será como la otra vez Soyo-chan?—Los ojos de Kagura brillaron,y un hilo de saliva escurrió por su boca

Esta asintió.

—¡Sí!-Saltó feliz—Y Kamui, no te acabes la comida tu solo—Lo reprendió

—Quien sabe—Sonrió

Después de esa respuesta Kagura saltó furiosa hacía su hermano, amenazándolo de que ella misma acabaría con todo antes de que él.

—Princesita, no sé si sea buena idea que invites a esos dos—Curveó los labios ese castaño

—No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos. Lo más importante es su compañía—Contestó con dulzura

Continuaron caminando, esperando llegar a casa cuanto antes; su padre iba a llegar y la comida aún no estaba lista.

Los días pasaron, y la fecha de la fiesta llegó. Soyo, con su usual amabilidad, llevó a Kagura a su casa, unas horas antes de que todo comenzara. Le prometió prestarle un vestido, y ayudar a arreglarla. Le daba una gran ilusión verla de manera diferente. Y está aceptó, después de todo no le era tan indiferente a su natural gusto por las cosas de chicas. Se maquillaron lo suficiente para que la gente no creyera que estaba en una fiesta infantil. Soyo escogió un vestido azul oscuro, bastante elegante, que acababa de comprar unos días antes. Lo lució junto a su cabello recogido, y su siempre dulzura. Y con una alegría vio a su mejor amiga, quien tenía un vestido rojo, y el cabello recogido en una coleta. De inmediato la abrazó, repitiéndole que se veía hermosa, y jurando que cualquier "chico" sería feliz de sólo verla. Kagura entendió la indirecta casi al instante, separando a Soyo de su persona, y avisándole que bajaran.

La fiesta era muy distintiva de la gente de clase alta, lo que mucho les daba igual (o eso daban a entender) a Gintoki, y a Shinpachi, quienes aprovechaban a comer (y guardar) la comida que estuviera a su paso. Y Gin, con su fingida y descarada elegancia tomaba, como si fueran suyos, las copas que pasaban cerca de él. Kagura los vio, y junto a Soyo, fueron hacia ellos.

—Que-e preciosa fiesta—Dijo cruzando un poco las palabras—Gracias Soyo-chan por invitar a tu querido profesor, me hace muy feliz...

—Sí, muchas Gracias Soyo-chan—Sonrió ese joven de gafas

—Oh no agradezcan, de todas maneras ustedes también son amigos de mi hermano—Rió apenada

—Es tu responsabilidad por invitar a estos cavernícolas Soyo-chan—Comentó Kagura con la boca llena

Ese hombre de ojos de pez muerto, se sobresaltó, y tambaleándose un poco, protestó:

—¿Eh? Mocosa, la única cavernícola aquí eres tu—La señaló indignado

Algunas personas voltearon al escuchar a esos dos discutir, sintiéndose incomodos. Shinpachi lo notó de inmediato, y fingiendo de nuevo tranquilidad señaló un punto entre la multitud:

—Kagura-chan, Soyo-chan, ¿Ya vieron a Kamui-san y a Okita-san? Están allá

—¡Es cierto!—Exclamó Soyo—Vamos Kagura

La jaló de la muñeca, y atravesando a todas las personas, llegaron a ellos. Kamui se encontraba comiendo, y Sougo un instante con el móvil para luego dejarlo cuando las vio cerca.

—Felicitamos a Sho-chan, pero lo perdimos—Dijo Sougo rascándose la nuca—Iba con el viejo Matsudaira y Kondo-san, no sé si decir que está en buenas manos…

—Con que él se divierta está bien—Soyo sonrió—Como lo hace Kamui

Nadie podía alegar lo contrario al verlo, disfrutaba la fiesta y más las meriendas. Lo mismo pasaba con Kagura, quien iba de un lugar a otro por algo de comida.

—Me da vergüenza decir que vengo con ellos—Expresó Sougo alzando las cejas

—Bueno, está bien que se diviertan, supongo—Contestó, tratando de mantener su sonrisa, aprovechó ese momento a solas para preguntarle algo que tenía pendiente desde hace unos momentos—Y... ¿Qué piensas de Kagura-chan? ¿Verdad que se ve linda? Yo la maquillé

—Se ve menos gorila que antes—Opinó, colocando la mano en la barbilla—Creo que para ella, eso es verse bien

No era como si Soyo esperase mucho, pero consideraba aquello como un sutil cumplido. "Por lo menos no dijo que se veía igual" pensó aliviada.

Ese par de hermanos se reincorporó de nuevo junto a Soyo y Okita, diciendo que por el momento estaban lo suficientemente llenos para no comer durante la próxima hora. No fue un gran consuelo, sin embargo, bastaba para no verlos devorar un gran rato.

Convivieron un rato junto a las demás personas, sacando la, no tan notoria, educación que poseían. Soyo lamentó que Umibozu no pudiera presentarse, su trabajo se lo impidió, así que le pidió a sus hijos divertirse. No creyó que los modales de Kagura cambiaran con la presencia de él, pero si moderarlos un poco más. No le molestaban, era sólo que quería verla actuar un poco más femenina. Por lo mismo, mientras conversaban los cuatro, pellizcaba a Kagura cada que se comportaba con alguna indecencia de su parte. No pasaba desapercibido, cada quejido de esa pelirroja no hacía más que hacer reír a esos dos chicos, causando que el rostro de Soyo se tornara de un carmesí intenso.

—Vamos allá afuera—Les pidió Kamui—Este ambiente comienza a sofocarme

—Está bien—Respondió Soyo amablemente

Caminaron rumbo al enorme jardín que cubría la parte delantera de esa mansión. El frío los azotó, provocando que con sus manos se cubrieran los brazos, mientras sus dientes titiritaban. Este fue el caso de ellas dos, por los vestidos que llevaban. Kamui y Sougo, por su parte, no sintieron más que un leve viento helado, haciendo casi nada en ellos. Se sentaron en una banca, cerca de una fuente. El agua que salía de esta brillaba gracias al reflejo de la luna que se hacía notar a esa hora. Mantuvieron un silencio, hasta que Soyo decidió hablar:

—T-tengo frío—Expresó abrazándose a si misma

—Tienes razón, está noche está muy helada—Comentó Kamui viendo el oscuro cielo

Soyo no esperaba eso, quería un acto caballeroso, sin embargo, por la cabeza de Kamui pasaba de todo menos eso. Bajó la mirada, algo triste, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos para aminorar el frío.

—No tenemos nada con que cubrirnos por eso para nosotras es peor—Dijo riendo

—Cierto—Habló Sougo quitándose el saco, para dárselo a Soyo, quien, algo confundida, lo recibió

—G-gracias—Trató de sonreír, mientras se lo ponía. No era lo que esperaba, no obstante, ya no sentía tanto frío

Un foco pareció iluminar en la cabeza de Kamui, quien hizo lo mismo, para entregar su saco a Kagura. Y el plan de Soyo, desafortunadamente, había agonizando hasta morir. Lo mismo pensó esa pelirroja al notar a su amiga algo decaída, y en un intercambio de miradas trató de decirle que Kamui era algo idiota, a lo que ella asintió riendo. "A lo menos no fueron tan indiferentes a nosotras" pensó Soyo, tratando de reanimarse. De esa manera su charla se tornó un poco más alegre, hablando de cualquier cosa. O eso pareció hasta que Kagura notó algo inusual en Sougo cuando vio en la entrada a alguien. Una invitada más había llegado.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y especialmente por dejar reviews :'3 Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y bueno, cualquier cosa o duda estaré feliz de responder :D**

 ***Hace referencia a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ya que Sugita (Seiyuu de Gintoki) hace la voz de Joseph**

 **Creo que por fin podré entra de lleno en la historia. Lo demás también lo era, pero mas relax xD**

 **Sin mas, les deseo un buen fin de semana :3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8. Declararse es más fácil cuando no hay nadie que te escuche (Ni tu mismo/a)**_

.

.

—¿Nobume?—Se preguntó Sougo—Creí que no vendría

En ese instante Kagura dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba viendo, encontrándose con una joven de esbelta figura, y larga cabellera oscura. Llevaba un vestido blanco y una chaqueta para cubrirse de la helada noche. Y sin decir más, Sougo y Kamui se levantaron, y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba esa chica, dejando a Kagura y a Soyo solas. Los observaron en silencio, notando la familiaridad en que parecían hablar esos tres. No la habían visto más que de vista, y ese era el caso de Kagura, quien la creyó una amiga cualquiera. Se había olvidado de ella, ya que hacía un poco más de dos o tres meses no la había visto más.

—Creí que Okita-san y Kamui-san hablaban de un amigo cuando me preguntaron si podían invitar a alguien más—Dijo Soyo—Es de su edad, supongo que deben llevarse muy bien—Agregó

—Al parecer es una compañera de clase, la veía con el uniforme de esos dos...

Dejaron de hablar cuando los vieron acercarse junto a Nobume, quien permanecía con esa mirada aburrida e inerte. Poseía belleza y ese cariz de elegancia que la hacía resaltar sobre los demás.

—Nobume, Soyo y china—Sougo hizo una rápida presentación entre todas. Kamui permanecía imperturbable mientras los observaba

—Mucho gusto—Se inclinó esa chica de ojos carmesí, con esa inmutable expresión en su rostro

Kagura y Soyo hicieron lo mismo, a diferencia de una sonrisa por parte de ambas.

—Regresaremos en un rato—Avisó Kamui con su usual sonrisa—Iremos afuera

Luego de eso, ese trío de sádicos se despidió de ese par de amigas, dejándolas completamente solas en aquella banca, bañada de luz de luna. Se mantuvieron sin decir palabra alguna, más que mirar el húmedo césped.

—¿Esperamos a que vengan y les devolvemos sus sacos o entramos a la fiesta?—Preguntó Soyo, rompiendo el mutismo en el que estaban

—Eh...—En el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a Gin bailando totalmente ebrio, y a Sho-chan en calzoncillos haciendo lo mismo, siendo guiado por ese vago—Quedémonos aquí Soyo-chan, está más tranquilo

—Tienes razón—Curveó los labios—Además esos dos deben tener frio...

—Por mí que les de hipotermia—Refunfuñó Kagura, tapándose y cruzando los brazos—Decidieron irse, así que...

—Kagura-chan... ¿Estas celosa?—La interrumpió, y su tierna mirada se dirigió a su amiga

Esa pelirroja sintió un escalofrío atravesarle la espalda, pero se mantuvo firme, negando con la cabeza y luego con las palabras. Manifestando únicamente su malestar por el hecho de haberlas dejado, sin más motivos. En una breve pausa, aprovechó para cambiar el tema, acerca de la serie que acababa de recomendarle Soyo. No parecía interesada en retornar el tema anterior, y Soyo lo entendió, siguiéndole el hilo de cada conversación, resignada a que sus preguntas de esa índole casi nunca fueran respondidas. Sin embargo, la comprendía, se sentía algo incomoda por el hecho de que Kamui estuviera siendo más amistoso con alguien más, así que de igual manera intentó omitir eso entre sus pláticas. Fue corto el tiempo, o eso sintieron, hasta que vieron regresar a esos dos jóvenes hacia donde estaban ellas, intercambiando palabras. Los notaron casi de inmediato, parando todo intento de hablar que tenían.

—Creímos que habían entrado a la fiesta—Dijo Sougo

—Fuimos a buscarlas—Secundó Kamui con una pierna de pollo en la mano

—Ya vi como nos buscaron de bien—Dijo Kagura con desdén

—Bien, como quieras pensar perra—Contestó ese sádico con esa mirada floja de siempre

—Realmente no pensábamos que estarían aquí cuando hay un gran bullicio allá—Comentó Kamui

—¿Si saben lo que está pasando allá adentro verdad?—Les preguntó Kagura entre susurros, procurando que Soyo no la escuchara—¿Ya vieron _"quien"_ es ese que no deja de humillar a Sho-chan?

Ambos asintieron, y Sougo trató de no reír al recordar al jefe bailando tango con dos sandias en el pecho y a Sigeshide Tokugawa de igual forma, pero sólo en calzoncillos y una venda en los ojos.

—¿Y Nobume-san?—Preguntó Soyo, interrumpiéndolos

—Se fue—Respondió ese pelirrojo—Tenía cosas pendientes

—Pensé que iba a estar más tiempo—Mencionó esa joven, algo triste

—No, nos dijo desde un principio que sólo era un rato que iba a acompañarnos. Acaba de regresar a su casa, así que tiene que acomodar muchas cosas—Aclaró Sougo

—Ya veo—Fue lo único que dijo Soyo

Conversaron de otras cosas, dando por terminado ese tema.

La fiesta culminó, y esos tres chicos se despidieron de Soyo, agradeciendo su invitación. Sougo se separó de ese par de hermanos una cuadra después, y esos dos pelirrojos caminaron en medio de esa helada y oscura madrugada hacia su casa. Kamui se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el camino, sin pronunciar palabra, y con esa terrible sonrisa pegada en el rostro, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Entraron, y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Umibozu no los esperó en el sofá, asumieron que él tal vez estaba en su segundo sueño en ese instante. Quizá había llegado tarde del trabajo y se incorporó de inmediato a su cama, supusieron los dos.

El fin de semana transcurrió rápido, no fue más que dedicado a responsabilidades en el hogar o a cualquier ocio que exigiera su descanso, como ver series o anime, o cualquier programa que en la televisión pasase. Y el día de clases por fin llegó, con una Kagura que luchaba por dejar su adorada cama. Los resultados de su prueba iban a ser expuestos ese día, por esa razón, y su adormilado ser, no conseguía despegarse de las sabanas. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio sus resultados, no sólo para ella, sino también para sus amigos y Gin. Su nota había pasado por poco, pero no era despreciable, la calificación aprobatoria. Sus adoradas vacaciones acababan de ser salvadas. Fue una enorme sorpresa para su padre, quien la felicitó y prometió darle un regalo (algún día); sin embargo, su principal objetivo estaba en el sofá junto a Kamui, mientras veían algo en la pantalla.

—¡Mira! Ni tus estupideces me condenaron bastardo, ya que soy muy lista buajaja—Puso en el rostro de ese castaño su calificación, sintiéndose orgullosa

—Que sorpresa, el mono aprendió a hablar—Dijo monótono

—Cállate cara de piojo—Exclamó, molesta, para luego volver a su alegría—¿Qué no ves? ¿¡Eh!?

—Como si...—El timbre de su celular sonó, y sin prestarle más atención a Kagura se levantó a contestar, alejándose un poco

Observó cómo sus labios se curveaban al hablar, y un inevitable suspiro escapó de ella. De nuevo aquella sensación parecida a tener hambre, invadió su estómago. Le restó importancia, como siempre, y continuó mostrando su magnífica calificación, esta vez a Kamui, quien sonrió tratando de ignorarla. Sin embargo, tenía la duda de con quién podía estar hablando. Eso la sacaba de quicio, preocuparse por cosas sin importancia. Así que, continuó hablando con su padre y Kamui, haciendo notar su entusiasmo de nuevo, pero antes de que ella continuara, ese chico declaró que debía salir. Jaló en el camino a Okita, quien seguía hablando, dejándola de esa manera sola con su padre. Ese hombre la vio por unos segundos y, al notarla pensativa, suspiro cansado.

—Acompáñame a ir de compras Kagura, creo que es hora de comprarte un poco más de ropa... Es un regalo por tu calificación—Se acarició el cuello—Además aprovecharé mi día libre con mi hija

Esta volvió en sí y asintió contenta. Sin más, subieron al auto dirigiéndose al centro comercial, donde Kagura pidió cuanto vio, y su padre, con algo de resignación asentía mientras veía algunos ceros desaparecer de su tarjeta. Si era honesto, creyó que Kagura pediría menos, sino, la hubiera llevado al cine, gastando mucho menos de lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, se sintió satisfecho al ver la sonrisa de su adorada hija. Eso valía, para él, más que todos los ceros juntos de su (casi vacía) tarjeta.

(...)

Los días pasaron y Kagura notó un inusual comportamiento por parte de Kamui, al igual que notó que llegaba más tarde a su casa. En el descanso de clases, sin intensiones de más, le contó a Soyo eso, diciendo que el subnormal de su hermano mayor se había vuelto más subnormal.

—A veces ni siquiera come en casa—Declaró la de ojos zafiros

—Pobre... Quizá debe tener algún problema—Opinó Soyo preocupada—¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?—Suplicó

—Eso ni siquiera se pregunta Soyo-chan, hasta papi te ha dicho que es como tu casa, así que puedes llegar cuando quieras

—Gracias Kagura—chan-La rodeó con los brazos

Kagura omitió cierta molestia que tuvo al ver a Sougo hablando por celular, ¿Y en que podía afectarla? Los diversos y tontos gestos que este hacía al hablar. No quiso contarle a la chica Tokugawa, lo consideró irrelevante, como cuando caminas y casi te tropiezas con una piedra, así lo consideraba de innecesario de contar.

Soyo llegó a la hora que había prometido, y consigo traía unos pedazos de tarta que había sobrado en su casa. Para su buena suerte, ese día no salió Kamui, permitiéndole así saludarlo y brindarle un poco de lo que había traído. Sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, al verlo devorar de esa manera tan peculiar la comida. Kagura no quiso preguntarle la razón de su visita, quizá, pensó, era una de esas tantas veces que llegaba y se iba. Esa vez no fue tan diferente, ya que, cuando estuvieron las dos en la puerta, Soyo hizo un gesto de confusión.

—Kamui-san... Este algo raro, ¿No crees?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—Contestó Kagura sin muchos ánimos

—Se comportó un poco más amable conmigo—Murmuró Soyo, extrañada, con la intención de que no la escucharan detrás de la puerta

—Tienes razón...—Los circuitos del cerebro de Kagura conectaron todos a la vez—No será...

—¿Que funcionó por fin toda la comida?—Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo suficiente fuerte para que se taparan la boca con la mano, temiendo ser escuchadas

Rieron luego de eso, y Soyo se despidió más alegre que otras veces. Mientras se dirigía a su casa pensaba que quizá esa tarta tenía algo como una poción, y de inmediato se sintió como una mala persona, sabía que verse cierta película una noche anterior había logrado enajenarla, así que se concentró en continuar caminando o fantaseando. Se imaginaba la forma en que Kamui se declararía; pensó en un día de lluvia, o tal vez en un día de paseo juntos, y ese misma día se enteraría que su amigo Okita había hecho lo mismo con Kagura, dejando así los dos su terrible orgullo. Fue una gratificante visión, que la hizo reír, ya que todo, sabía, se limitaba a su creativa imaginación. De esa forma llegó a su casa, con una sonrisa más notoria, y , si su hermano hubiera estado en casa, estaría igual de preocupado como lo estaba el abuelo. Eso era lo de menos, ella estaba feliz.

Ese día Kagura no se detuvo en observar a su hermano, quien con su calmada y alegre voz le decía "Te voy a matar Kagura". Para ser honestos, no notó muchas cosas raras en él, más de las que ya era consciente. Sin embargo, pudo observar unas cuantas cosas extrañas cosas en Kamui, como que una sola vez obedeció a lo que dictó el calvo, sorprendiendo a padre y hermana, y que, en algunas ocasiones parecía pensativo. Concluyó lo mismo, posiblemente todo lo que había hecho su mejor amiga por fin había rendido frutos. Analizó todo eso mientras se preparaba para dormir, aunque algo triste, conocía a su hermano para saber que no sería el mejor novio para Soyo.

 _"Okita-san sería un excelente novio para ti"_

Como una flecha, ese recuerdo de Soyo diciendo eso un día cualquiera en la escuela, atravesó su mente, provocándole una arcada. No lo sería, ella lo sabía. Se estremeció en sus cobijas, soltando un largo suspiro. No lo había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera el último mensaje llegó a contestarle, a pesar de que su última conexión había sido hacía unos pocos minutos. Abrió de nuevo el chat, y sin pensarlo más escribió y le preguntó la razón de porque no le contestaba, sin embargo, antes de lograr enviarlo, borró todo y lanzó el celular en su cama. Tenía sueño.

Tratando de contar ovejas, y sintiendo hambre por alguna razón, logró dormir.

Y en su sueño perseguía una oveja con un tenedor y un cuchillo, imaginando las diversas formas de comerla. Hasta que cierto chico de cabello castaño apareció a su lado, sonriendo mientras veía a lo lejos. La oveja había desaparecido, al igual que los cubiertos en sus manos. Creyó, en lo lúcido de su sueño, que había logrado comer tan rápido a ese ovino que su estómago se había abultado. No obstante, la sensación de hambre continuó ahí.

—¿De verdad estas enamorada de mí?—Dijo ese chico con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, aun mirando lejos

—¿De qué hablas bastardo?—Respondió Kagura, enfadada, de inmediato

—No lo sé, quiero preguntártelo hasta que digas que si—Se burló—Aun no lo admites a pesar de que...

Escuchó unos pasos (diminutos pasos) acercándose velozmente detrás de ella. Volteó la cabeza, y pudo vislumbrar—con algo de esfuerzo—en ese ambiente tan brillante, a un niña corriendo a una gran velocidad hacía ellos dos. Tenía unos brillantes y enormes orbes zafiro, y una larga melena castaña. Llevaba un vestido rojo de lunares blancos, lo que la hizo enfocar más su vista en esa pequeña. Conocía bien ese vestido.

—¡Mami!, ¡papi!—Gritó una tierna y dulce voz

Sougo la alzó, y la mantuvo en sus brazos. Sonreía, como las únicas veces que lo hacía con cierta mujer que apreciaba mucho, reviviendo así esa faceta que había llegado a olvidar de él. Se acercó a pasos lentos y calmados hacia ese castaño, tornando su expresión un poco menos enfadosa y más calmada. Chocó con ellos antes de estar lo suficiente cerca, su estómago abultado no le permitió avanzar mucho más.

—Mami cuidado con hermanito—Advirtió esa niña

Con su diminuta y blanca mano acarició el vientre de _su madre_ y sonrió con dulzura.

—Aún no nace y ya estas siendo torpe—Se burló Okita

—¡Cállate!—Exclamó algo avergonzada, para luego hablar con el rostro más ameno, y una sonrisa—Seré más cuidadosa

La alarma sonó y Kagura se levantó de golpe, alzando sus sabanas y lanzando su celular al suelo sin piedad. Maldijo, bajando de su cama y recogiendo su aparato indestructible—por las múltiples veces que lo había arrojado al suelo sin querer—. Bostezó, rascándose la despeinada cabellera y revisó la salud de su móvil, sintiéndose aliviada de que este aun encendiera. Tenía un mensaje sin leer; tuvo una leve esperanza, que pasó como un rayo de que fuera cierta persona, o eso siguió creyendo hasta que vio que era de Soyo.

 _"Después de la escuela pide permiso para ir por unos helados, ¿Está bien?"_

Contestó de inmediato con un _"Si"_ segura de que su padre lo aprobaría, y así fue.

Al salir de clases fueron por sus tan ansiados helados, como habían planeado. Conversaron, entretenidas de todo lo que les venía a la mente. Kagura, en uno de sus relatos, mencionó a Kamui, y esa chica de negros cabellos sonrió, haciendo evidente su sonrojo.

—Ha estado igual de extraño, así que quizá...—Dijo con algo de esfuerzo—Le pueda dar a mi mejor amiga, si está enamorado de ti

—K-Kagura-chan... No podemos estar tan seguras de eso—Aclaró la otra, y toda la sangre subió a su tenue rostro

—¡Ya sé! ¡Le preguntaré a ese idiota la razón de por qué está más idiota! Y si tiene algo que ver con Soyo-chan—Añadió eso ultimo con picardía

—¡Kagura-chan!—Exclamó Soyo con el rostro aún más rojo—Entonces yo haré lo mismo con Okita-san

Un trémulo recuerdo apareció en su mente, haciendo que se atragantara con su helado. Lo recordaba con claridad, provocando en ella diversas sensaciones más parecidas al vomito. Soyo se preocupó, pensando que por su culpa podía asesinar a su amiga.

—Es mentira, nunca le diría eso a Okita-san eso sin tu consentimiento—Trató de calmarla asustada

Tosió un poco más hasta que logró estabilizarse por completo, y por ende, haciendo que Soyo lograra calmarse. El recuerdo de ese efímero sueño no se iba de su cabeza, fastidiándola. No, no, no podía llamarlo sueño, era una pesadilla. Cada imagen se volvía más vivida cada que pasaba por su mente, provocando que un leve sonrojo coloreara sus blancas mejillas.

—Oh ya veo—Dijo Soyo con una enorme sonrisa—Te apena lo relacionado a él

—Claro que no, es sólo que comenzaba a morir—Aclaró esa pelirroja inhalando y exhalando

Esa azabache rió, podía afirmar que, aunque su amiga no fuera capaz de admitir que estaba enamorada, no era capaz de evitar confesar de otras formas que era así. La conocía, y esos gestos que hacía cuando hablaban del _bastardo sádico_ eran únicos. A veces eran odio, otras rencor o rivalidad entre los dos. Fuera de la forma que fuera, era más que obvio su afecto. Y, asumiendo que Kamui correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sería algo más fácil que sus dos amigos intentaran algo. Serían citas dobles, en las que ambas parejas estarían disfrutando de la compañía de los demás, como siempre solían hacer, con la excepción que esta vez serían algo más que amigos.

—Soyo-chan yo tampoco decía en serio lo de Kamui—Kagura bajó la cabeza apenada

Soyo sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. No era como si hubieran tenido una gran pelea, sólo que no les gustaba permanecer enojada con la otra.

Luego de unos instantes, ambas se separaron.

—Sabes Kagura-chan que yo te cuento todo sabiendo que sólo lo sabremos tu y yo, y lo seguiré haciendo por que confió en ti—Sonrió aquella joven

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de esa pelirroja, era cierto, Soyo era honesta, contando hasta la cosa más mínima a Kagura, siempre siendo abierta con sus sentimientos. Se sentía mal por eso, por no poder pagarle de la misma manera a su amiga, dándole trabas para todo. Había captado bien la indirecta.

—Dime entonces, Soyo-chan—Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que me guste alguien? Ni yo misma lo sé

Esa chica de cabello oscuro sonrió, habiendo cumplido su objetivo. Se recogió un mechón atrás de la oreja, y dijo:

—Intenta esto: —Sugirió alzando el índice—En una hoja de papel escribe todo lo que sientes por _él_ , te desahogaras. Todo, absolutamente todo—Recalcó—lo que se te venga a la mente mientras piensas cosas relacionadas a esa persona, lo escribirás. Y cuando termines, lo leerás y tú misma te darás la respuesta.

—¿Lo hiciste Soyo-chan?—Preguntó Kagura, con suma inocencia en sus palabras, provocando el sonrojo de su mejor amiga

—Bueno…—Rió nerviosa—Algo así. Pero inténtalo tú—Invirtió el tema—y verás que funciona.

Cuando salieron del local de helados, pudieron distinguir los tenues brillos del sol opacándose poco a poco. Era tarde, y Soyo tenía que haber estado en casa antes del atardecer. Se despidió de Kagura con ternura, y le recordó que debía hacer. Estaba más que feliz de que su amiga pudiera ser honesta con ella por fin. Ansiaba poder escucharla explayarse de todo lo que sentía, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Gracias por leer :D Espero haya sido de su agrado**

 **Y, también, gracias por comentar... Siempre me hacen feliz los comentarios :3**

 **Cualquier incoherencia o error me gustaría que me dijeran D: Gracias**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9. De nada sirve negar algo si tus acciones demuestran lo contrario_**

.

.

Kagura de igual manera fue directo a su casa, con una duda en la mente: ¿Qué pondría en la hoja? No lo sabía con certeza. Y esa misma duda permaneció cuando estuvo con una pluma en mano, y la hoja de papel en su escritorio. Lo único que había puesto era "Sádico" acompañado de tres puntos suspensivos. ¿Qué pensaba de él? Era un sádico bastardo, eso lo sabía, así que sin vacilar más comenzó a escribir, llenando un cuarto de la hoja de insultos, que no sabía cómo había llegado a aprenderse. La mala influencia que ejercía Gintoki en ella comenzaba a notarse. Suspiró nada conforme con sus resultados; le diría a Soyo que sólo eso había llegado a salir de su poca inspiración hacia él, y ya no la molestaría más, sonaba sumamente tentador. Sin embargo, no parecía tan feliz con eso, era como si más cosas quisieran salir y no pudieran.

Agarró de nuevo su pluma, y más calmada escribió, recordando la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando una pelota rebotó en su jardín, y Kamui quiso adueñarse de ella, sonriendo como si fuera un regalo de Santa adelantado. Su desilusión fue grande cuando un pequeño, de su misma edad, corría por ir por su pelota. Fue una disputa; uno argumentado que había entrado a propiedad privada, y otro, reclamando que era su pelota. La pequeña Kagura defendió a su hermano, también queriendo arrebatar con sus manos de bebé la tan peleada pelota. Hasta que, una dulce voz femenina, gritó el nombre de aquel niño de ojos carmesí.

—Sou-chan—Se cruzó de brazos, reprendiéndolo—No seas grosero con los niños

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, de inmediato soltó la pelota, haciendo un puchero. Kamui quiso reírse, no obstante, una mano le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Hubiera protestado de no ser su madre, así que se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—También mis niños lo sienten, y van a devolver la pelota, que saben que no es suya—Los observó, provocando un mutismo, y sin más, Kamui devolvió la pelota

De esa manera, conocieron a los vecinos que vivían a tres casas, volviéndose más cercanos. Y esos niños, más traviesos. Claro, Kagura no hubiese podido recordar más que una mínima parte de no ser por su hermano y Sougo, quienes a veces solían exagerar al contarlo, u otras veces relatando la verdad, por lo que en ocasiones no sabía si creerles. Sonrió, recordando aquello que cambió trescientos sesenta grados su infancia, y de la cual, por más que quisiera (que lo dudada), podía olvidar. Observó su hoja de nuevo, y esta vez estaba llena. Se sorprendió de sí misma, y comenzó a leerla.

Al principio le pareció racional, cada insulto, pero de pronto se tornó... Distinta. No había tantas malas palabras, ni malos prejuicios hacia Okita. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al leerla por completo, creyendo que alguien más había escrito en su lugar. Pensó romperla, no obstante, terminó por doblarla y dejarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y creyó que ahí, sumergida en la profunda soledad, debía quedarse para siempre esa endemoniada hoja. Se acostó, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el rostro. Lo que más la perturbó fue lo último que había escrito, totalmente segura de que un horrido espíritu se había apoderado de ella mientras escribía. No había mejor explicación a eso.

(...)

—No, no, no, no, no—Repitió en varias ocasiones Kagura en susurros para sí misma, mientras iba en el auto con su padre y hermano

Sus terribles ojeras, y la manera en que actuaba les parecían aún más raras que su comportamiento normal. Antes de salir de casa, se había golpeado con el refrigerador, siendo muy torpe, así como había confundido el azúcar con la sal. Umibozu quiso preguntarle la razón de su preocupación, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada llena de desdén, por lo que se limitó a no volver a preguntar.

Llegaron a la escuela y Kagura bajó sin decir adiós. Era como un fantasma.

Entró a su salón de clases, desvaneciéndose en su silla, y mirando a la ventana todo el rato. Soyo en varias ocasiones quiso preguntar a Kagura sobre su situación, pero no recibía más que evasivas. Sólo cuando salieron de clases, pudo ser capaz de escuchar de labios de su amiga lo que tanto tiempo le había costado conseguir.

—Me gusta, Soyo-chan—Confesó Kagura viendo sus pies y con un tono casi molesto—Tal vez poco... Muy poco, si, lo más probable. A lo mejor me dañó el terrible golpe que me di hace unos días en la cabeza, ¿No crees? No me he sentido muy bien, ¿Si?

La joven Tokuwaga la dejó explayarse, no la interrumpió por temor a que esta se cohibiera y decidiera permanecer en su terrible mudez. No mentiría, escuchar a su mejor amiga siendo tan honesta la ponía feliz. Así que continuó oyéndola, y confirmando que lo que Kagura manifestaba de "Muy poco" era mucho más. Le recordó cuando ella confesó lo que sentía por Kamui, apenas unos dos meses después de conocerlo. Kagura la escuchó, recomendándole que su hermano era un demonio escondido bajo su mortífera mascara alegre. Sin embargo, cuando sientes que estás enamorado, todos los defectos de esa persona se vuelven invisibles.

De algo podía estar muy segura Soyo, y era que en la manera en que ambas expresaban lo que sentían, era muy diferente. Una recalcaba las virtudes de uno, omitiendo las cosas malas, y otra, por el contrario, hacía evidentes los defectos del otro, olvidando las cosas buenas en cada palabra. La conversación se hizo corta cuando ambas decidieron separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas. Kagura, por su parte, llegó, encontrándose con su hermano y Sougo lanzando las libretas al suelo.

—Esta mierda es imposible—Expresó el castaño, cansando, tirándose al sofá

—Te dije idiota—Espetó Kamui con su vistosa sonrisa—Pero eres pedante, y quisiste hacerlo tú solo

El rostro de Kagura tomó color, no por pensar en lo que le causaba Okita—Ya que él siempre le provocaba unas irascibles ganas de molerlo a golpes—, sino por el terrible contenido de esa nefasta carta. No huyó, quiso subir tranquilamente a su habitación, hasta que escuchó de parte de su rival (no tan rival), que las invitaban a acampar. Se suponía, como habían escuchado esos dos, que habría lluvia de estrellas. Esa pelirroja pensó en decir que no, pero no quería perderse de aquel evento, así que aceptó mientras subía las escaleras sin mirar atrás. De esa manera, el día para acampar quedó para dentro de dos semanas.

Para Soyo esa noticia fue grandiosa, no podía atribuir mejor escenario que el mismo cielo estrellado, a lado de una fogata. Aceptó de inmediato, planeando que podían llevar, a pesar de que faltara mucho tiempo aún.

Sin embargo, eso no disminuyó cierta preocupación. Aquella invitación fue la única que ambas recibieron por parte de ellos dos en los últimos días, tampoco hablaron mucho. Y pronto, se percataron de que, la chica que habían conocido en la fiesta, Nobume, era quien pasaba más tiempo con Kamui y Okita. Procuraron no manifestar como eso las afectaba, manteniéndose a raya. Tampoco podían reclamarles nada, sería exponerse. Así que, durante unos días, procuraron no hablar de ellos, más que cosas simples. Pero no podían evitar sentirse mal.

Una tarde cualquiera, salieron con Shimpachi, quien por interés a una chica del salón de ellas, les invitó un café.

—Seguro Hikari-chan tiene novio...—Manifestó apenado

—Y si no tuviera, y viera que le gustas, de seguro se consigue uno que no sea virgen y otaku—Dijo Kagura con todo el afán de ofender

—¡Kagura-chan!—Se quejó el de gafas

—No seas tan mala—Secundó Soyo, y Shimpachi asintió dándole la razón—Lo más probable es que solo lo rechace cruelmente

Kagura pareció estar de acuerdo, haciendo enfadar a ese joven, quien rabiaba de cólera.

—¡Basta!—Se levantó de la mesa, para luego acomodar sus tan preciadas gafas—¿Me van a ayudar?

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, tal vez convencidas de que la chica más linda y popular se su grupo no estaría dispuesta a ceder. No obstante, eso no hizo más que revivir ciertas esperanzas que Soyo tenía guardadas.

—Está bien—Aceptó con una dulce sonrisa, y los ojos de Shimpachi se iluminaron—Pero me...-Luego volteó la mirada a su amiga—Nos ayudaras en algo

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron Kagura y Shimpachi

—Pues...—Soyo rió, al ver el rostro de suspenso de ese par—Estudias en la preparatoria donde está el hermano de Kagura-chan, ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

—Bueno—Continuó hablando—¿Conoces a Imai Nobume? Una chica alta, y bastante bonita...

—Si...—Su expresión se volvió seria, y acomodó sus gafas de nuevo—Es algo temida. Además de que su grupo de amigos se limita a Okita-san y Kamui-san. Ese trio sádico es terrorífico, son como la mafia en la escuela. Meterse con ellos equivale a estar muerto.

Kagura y Soyo se imaginaron un cartel de _"Se busca"_ con esos tres, vestidos igual que en los tiempos de Al Capone.[1]*

—Realmente pensé que Imai Nobume no volvería, y esta vez que lo hizo, de nuevo volvió la era del _trio sádico._

—Gracias Shimpachi-san—Dijo Soyo—Ahora, quiero que nos ayudes a vigilar a Nobume. Tú serás nuestro espía.

—¿¡Eh!?—Exclamó este, levantándose otra vez—¿Están locas? ¿¡Están locas!?

—¿¡Estamos locas Soyo-chan!?—Kagura imitó a su amigo

—Nada de eso, y como compensación nosotras lo ayudamos con Hikari—Aclaró esa joven de sonrisa afable

Shimpachi dudó, no sabiendo bien si todo ese enredo le convendría.

—Y...—-Siguió Soyo—Una entrada V.I.P al concierto de Otsu-chan, mi hermano tiene contactos…

—Acepto—Dijo por fin ese chico—Sólo espero seguir con vida

Se marchó, pagando la cuenta, y sintiéndose algo orgulloso del trato que acababa de convenir. No era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero tenía entradas gratis y no podía estar más feliz. Vería más de cerca a su adorada Diosa, y tendría por aparte a su princesa. La alegría de esos pensamientos lo inundaron tanto, que olvidó el terrible peligro al que se estaba exponiendo.

Cuando esas dos chicas por fin estuvieron solas, Kagura quiso preguntar la razón de aquello que acababa de hacer. No fue difícil obtener respuestas:

—No quería decir que vigilara a Okita-san y a Kamui-san, sería sospechoso. Así que si lo hace con Nobume-san, pensará todo menos en que nos interesan esos dos, y como ella siempre está con ellos, logramos averiguar qué les pasa.

Kagura quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero al ver la determinación de su amiga no quiso comentar nada. De alguna forma ella estaba preocupada por ellos.

(...)

La vigilancia de Shimpachi comenzó. Habíase puesto su banda de la aldea de la hoja, listo para comenzar su trabajo. No era tan fácil seguirla, ya que él al estar en primer año, y andar en los salones de tercero le parecía una misión peligrosa. Caminaba pasando desapercibido, y tratando de no verse como un acosador. Era una ardua tarea que requería de suma concentración y unos cuantos trucos ninjas. Agradeció que Nobume esta vez no estuviera con esos dos, porque de ser así, sabía que moriría virgen y desahuciado.

Esa joven, en el descanso, iba a devorar donas atrás de los salones, con su misma expresión de póker. También ayudaba en el salón de gimnasia. A Shimpachi, luego de un rato, no le pareció tan tedioso seguirla. Siempre estaba sola, lo que le hizo más fácil todo. Sin embargo, en cierto momento de descuido, y en su concentración de seguirla, sin ver sus alrededores, entró al baño de mujeres. Al darse cuenta de aquello, su rostro se tiñó de un intenso rojo, y salió corriendo, siendo atrapado por una mano.

—Vaya, atrapamos al fisgón—Una voz masculina y alegre habló, lo que hizo que su cara de roja pasara a un blanco papel

—No es una sorpresa, no fue muy listo mientras seguía a la sádica esta—Agregó el otro chico, con tono monótono

Una voz proveniente del baño los interrumpió.

—¿Ya puedo orinar?—Era Nobume

—Haz lo que quieras—Respondió Sougo mientras apretaba más del cuello a Shinpachi

"Estoy acabado" pensó aquel de cabellos negros, recordando en fragmentos su corta vida, y maldiciendo a las dos responsables de su muerte. Pero algo le hizo ver la luz de nuevo, y no la de un túnel.

—¿No reconoces a este?—Preguntó Kamui, observándolo a detalle

—Ahora que lo dices... Quizá, esas gafas son únicas—Respondió Sougo, soltándolo

—¡Oi! Soy más que gafas, también tengo sentimientos—Aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros

—Es el amigo de Kagura—Afirmó Kamui, ignorando a ese chico

Shinpachi pensó contarles todo, no quería quedar como un sucio acosador, de esos que olían ropa interior de mujer, y todo mundo repudiaba; pero si decía la verdad, no podía esperar menos que una golpiza por parte de Kagura.

Conservó el silencio a pesar de estar en casa de Sougo, junto aquellos tres sádicos y Kagura a lado Soyo. Las miradas de desprecio que le procuraba Nobume cada que podía le causaban una terrible culpabilidad. No era obra de ella, aclaraba decir, si no del sádico de ojos carmín que estaba a su lado, que le aconsejaba que lo observara de esa manera, mientras él se divertía de una manera retorcida. Pronto, ese mismo sádico rompió el silencio.

—Estamos aquí reunidos...—Se burló del asunto—Para condenar a este acosador. Ustedes dos—Señaló a Soyo y a Kagura—Serviran de defensas, Kamui de testigo, la traga donas de víctima y defensa, Gafas-kun de acusado, y yo seré el juez

—¿Tú serás el juez pedazo de...

Preguntó Kagura y Shinpachi la interrumpió, de igual forma, colérico.

—¿¡Gafas-kun!?—Su semblante luego se volvió más serio—Gafas-san quisiste decir

—Sí, si, como quieras Ishida Uryu-kun[2]*—Eso volvió a molestarlo, pero ya no protestó, creyendo que todo esfuerzo era inútil—Comenzaremos con el juicio

Sougo sacó un martillo de juguete de su bolsillo.

—Vamos Doraemon comienza ya—Dijo Kagura cansada, y tirando la cabeza en la mesa

—Claro...—Carraspeó la garganta—Levanten la mano quienes crean que el acosador es culpable

Shinpachi no quiso preocuparse mucho, sabiendo que tenía dos a dos aliadas de su parte; o eso creyó al ver a ambas levantar la mano.

—¡Ustedes fueron qui...!

Soyo y Kagura se acercaron a él con unas temibles sonrisas.

—Shinpachi...—Susurró la pelirroja—Sería una desgracia que murieras virgen

—¿No crees?—Secundó Soyo

Con esa breve pausa, la burla de juicio continuó. Y Okita alzó su martillo de juguete listo para dictaminar el resultado.

—Acorde a la justa votación declaro culpable...

—Espera...—Habló Nobume con la misma expresión de siempre—Creo que no fue un acosador por completo, de ser así quizá me hubiera visto mientras estaba orinando

Para Shinpachi, un rayo de luz iluminó a esa chica de azules cabellos, haciéndola ver como una santa. Sólo la supuesta víctima podía salvarlo de su eterna condena de "acosador". Frente a él estaba una Kūdere[3]*, y vio a las lindas Misaki Mei y Rei como simples mortales. Aquella, su defensora, era ahora más que una simple chica de nula expresión.

—¿Estás segura?—Le preguntó Kamui a Nobume, cuando notó a esas gafas ver con galantería hacia esa dirección—No parece muy confiable…

—Si... Creo que no tiene novia, por eso se comporta así—Dijo ella, en un intento de defenderlo

Okita logró escucharlos, y soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio, dijo por fin:

—Lo declaro inocente—Golpeó la mesa con su curioso martillo, produciendo un sonido gracioso

(…)

Su deseo de ver a Nobume de nuevo se cumplió, un día antes de que fueran a acampar. Habían quedado de ir a comprar las cosas en el supermercado para mañana, en donde se suponía que también irían Kamui y Sougo, pero, por razones que ambos sólo sabían, no pudieran llegar, dejando que se encargaran esas tres chicas nada más. Nobume era silenciosa, enfocándose más en lo que hacía, dando una imagen de alguien seria, o eso creyó Kagura, cuando de repente la vio observar un paquete de donas y dudar si ir a traerlo o no.

—Ah, estaría bien que lleváramos donas, ¿No es así Soyo-chan?—Dijo Kagura mirando a su dulce amiga, quien comprendió casi de inmediato

—Por supuesto—Sonrió—Cinco cajas de donas estaría muy bien

Ambas observaron a esa chica de negros cabellos, confundidas. Nobume no quiso arriesgarse y fue por sus donas, abrazándolas como hace una niña a su muñeca. Su inexpresivo rostro las observó, sin saber que decir, así que continuaron caminando en el supermercado, metiendo todo tipo de cosas al carrito.

Pagaron en la caja, y Soyo se ofreció amablemente en completar lo que faltaba, para luego llevar las bolsas en la mano, rumbo al auto donde las esperaban, por órdenes de la joven Tokugawa. Faltaba poco para que llegaran, cuando Nobume por fin habló:

—Gracias—Expresó con su misma monotonía

—No te preocupes—Dijeron ambas, soltando una risa y acordando quien le debía un chocolate a quien[4]*

—Yo...—Volvió a romper su silencio aquella joven—Quería hacerme amiga de ustedes desde que las vi. No tengo amigas mujeres, y siempre quise entablar una conversación de chicas, aunque no lo parezca, con amigas. Pero, cuando hacía señal de querer verlas a ustedes, el bastardo sádico siempre me decía que ustedes estaban ocupadas y no tendrían tiempo, así que conversaba con ellos dos nada más, creyendo que no debía molestarlas—Apretó sus cajas de donas con sus brazos

Soyo fue la primera en abrazarla, seguida de Kagura. No tenían nada en contra de ella, más bien, ahora le tenían cierto aprecio. Acababan de confirmar que era una buena persona, a pesar de tener ese semblante intimidante. En esa cercanía de cuerpos, esas dos mejores amigas, pudieron escucharla tragar saliva, seguras de que estaba nerviosa. Así que la soltaron, dirigiéndose al auto, donde, a pesar las pocas palabras de Nobume, pudieron conversar a gusto.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Si llegaste hasta aqui, graciar por leer :D**

 **Rayos pensaba actualizar antes, pero corregir me da flojera (Y por cuestiones de salud, v*rga :'v) Pero aquí está y eso es lo importante c:**

 **[1]*: Al Capone fue un famoso gánster estadounidense de los años 20 y 30. Hacia finales de los años 20, Al Capone ya estaba en la lista de los "más buscados" del FBI. (Gracias Wikipedia)**

 **[2]*: El adorable megane de Bleach :3**

 **[3]*: Kūdere, es un término japonés referido a un estereotipo de personalidad que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente personas calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente sin la voluntad de hacerlo. (De nuevo, gracias Wikipedia)**

 **[4]*: Con mis amigas, cuando decimos algo al mismo tiempo una toca madera y la otra le debe un chocolate :v**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Las buenas acciones disfrazadas de mentiras no evitan que la nariz crezca**_

.

.

El día por fin llegó, quedando de reunirse en casa de Soyo, donde un chófer se encargaría de llevarlos. Kagura, como era de suponerse, llegó antes, ayudando a Soyo a meter todas las cosas al auto. Cuando por fin terminaron, una voz masculina las interrumpió.

—Oi, ¿Necesitan ayuda? —Era Sougo, quien llevaba una mochila en la espalda

—Ya no—Contestó Kagura, displicente

—Perdón por llegar cinco minutos tarde—Dijo este con sarcasmo

Kagura iba a contestarle, segura de acabar en golpes con su nada querido rival, cuando Soyo se asomó.

—¿Y Kamui-san? ¿Nobume-san? —Preguntó preocupada

—Se supone que ese idiota quedó a dormir en tu casa, ¿No, bastardo? —Alegó Kagura, cruzada de brazos

Pudieron ver como Okita se encogía de hombros y, soltando un largo suspiró, respondió sin muchas ganas:

—El estúpido de tu hermano se enfermó por comer demasiado ayer, y esa sádica tuvo ciertas cosas que hacer

El rostro de Soyo se tornó pálido.

—Entonces cancelamos esto y vamos a ver si está bien—Expresó sumamente preocupada a punto de partir, pero Sougo la tomó del brazo

—Está bien—Dijo él—Kagura sabe lo fuerte que es su hermano, y seríamos más que molestia visitándolo. Así que, para no desperdiciar el día, sigamos con nuestros planes

Kagura corroboró las palabras de ese sádico, encargándose de que dejara de preocuparse. Soyo aceptó dudosa, y en el camino retomó su dulce sonrisa.

En el momento que llegaron, el viento estaba fuerte, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles temblaran y el frío estuviera a flor de piel. No obstante, eso no les fue un impedimento para acomodar las dos casas de campaña y encender una fogata, que venía bastante bien con el viento helado de la tarde, y la oscuridad que comenzaba a asomarse ahogando los dorados rayos del sol. Disfrutaron de los malvaviscos, y carne que asaban en el fuego; acompañaban con anécdotas, como normales o de terror. Y Sougo, entre más asustadas veía a sus acompañantes, más satisfecho se sentía.

—Okita-san—Lo llamó Soyo, luego de un rato de terminar de contar su historia—¿Por qué viniste aun a sabiendas que no iba a venir ninguno de tus amigos más cercanos?

—Tenía que venir un hombre a cuidarlas—Respondió, altivo

—¿Qué hombre? —Kagura hizo como si buscara algo

—Tu, maldita travesti—Contestó este, frunciendo el ceño. Hizo una breve pausa y habló con Soyo de nuevo: —Eres mi amiga, princesa, y por esa misma razón, si yo tenía las posibilidades de venir lo iba a hacer, además hay algunas bestias—Dedicó una mirada a Kagura—con las que te puedes divertir

—Bestia tú, hijo de puta

Kagura se lanzó contra él, comenzando así una pelea de insultos y golpes. A lo que Soyo pensó que ya se había tardado demasiado. Rió divertida, viendo como ninguno cedía con el otro.

Pasó un rato más, y todos se dirigieron a dormir, despidiéndose y Kagura maldiciendo a Sougo, y este divertido, le contestaba lo mismo. Sin más, entre el ruido de los árboles y los grillos durmieron plácidamente.

Kagura se levantó cuando escuchó el sonido de su estómago rugir. Salió de la tienda, procurando no despertar a Soyo, ya que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, por lo tanto, el cielo aún estaba oscuro. Encendió la fogata, y calentó el sukunbu que tenía, y entrar en calor, cubierta por su frazada. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con las estrellas en el cielo, viendo que estas brillaban más a esa hora. Masticó su comida y soltó un gran suspiro, recargando su quijada en sus rodillas. Un roce en su cabello la hizo sobresaltarse y una voz la llamó con ese molesto apodo.

—¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas? —Preguntó sentándose cerca de ella y robándole un poco de su frazada, siendo así que se cubrieran ambos

Para ella esa no pasó desapercibido, así que trató de quitarle un poco, pero fue en vano.

—Sólo estoy comiendo—Contestó de mala gana

—¿Soyo sigue durmiendo no es así? —Dijo con seriedad

Kagura asintió mientras comía. Empero, una terrible duda la asechó, siendo que sus labios, luego de temblar, se movieron sin su consentimiento.

—¿Sientes algo por Nobume?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello, sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su frente.

—Bueno, ella nos dijo que no quería que hablaras con nosotras—Trató de excusarse, nerviosa

El profundo silencio de él la atormentó durante unos insufribles segundos, hasta que decidió hablar:

—No te mentiré—Alzó las cejas, tomando un malvavisco y poniendo al fuego—Al principio llamó mi atención, pero fue un tiempo igual a nada, para mí siempre fue la sádica con quien puedo pelear

Eso tranquilizó a Kagura de alguna forma. Y la modesta forma en la que él se expresaba, le hizo grata su compañía. Estaría siendo deshonesta si dijera que estar cerca de él de esa manera, le era indiferente.

—Pero...—Sonrió amargamente—Estoy seguro que alguien más si está interesado en ella

—¿De qué hablas? —Kagura volteó a verlo, curiosa

—Un idiota que se parece mucho a ti, china—Y luego de verla, continuó—Ese. No te diré las razones, pero luego, confio en que te darás cuenta. El problema, como tú y yo sabemos, está en cierta chica. ¡Vamos! No soy tan tonto para no percatarme que aquella princesa está interesada en él. Por eso mismo quise mantenerla alejada de ustedes, con la esperanza de que Soyo no se diera cuenta—Sonrió de nuevo—No siempre soy un villano

Esos pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de Kagura, devastándola en solo pensar en cómo se sentiría su amiga. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Sougo le dijera que era una broma de mal gusto.

—Soyo-chan...—Se limitó a decir, con una trémula voz

—Además—Añadió Okita—No me parece tan correcto interesarme en alguien más cuando tengo novia.

Si bien, Kagura no se había recuperado de lo anterior, aquello suscitó en ella una penosa angustia. Sintió su rostro palidecer y un nudo en su garganta luchando por salir. Sin embargo, recuperando la compostura, dijo:

—No creí que alguien se interesara en ti

—Gracias—Respondió algo indignado

—Ha de ser invisible por que nunca la he visto—Se burló Kagura

—Vive en Osaka—Aclaró, comiendo otro malvavisco

—Muy lejos—Bostezó ella, cuando vio los débiles rayos del sol asomarse, tiñendo de naranja el cielo—Iré a dormir otro rato

—Creo que yo igual—Dijo Sougo, levantándose

Así, cada uno volvió a su casa de campaña y Kagura quiso dormir hasta que todo rastro de sueño desapareciera de ella, o eso planeó, cuando vio a Soyo despierta, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza en las rodillas, suspirando a cada instante. El corazón de Kagura dio un vuelco y se acercó a su amiga, procurando no incomodarla.

—Kagura-chan—Alzó el rostro y sonrió—Yo también... Desperté

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, brotando de ellos finas lágrimas. Kagura, sin pensarlo un segundo más, la rodeó con sus brazos y, Soyo, al no poder aguantar más, rompió en silenciosos sollozos. No fue necesario hablar para saber las razones de su profunda congoja. Era más que evidente que los había escuchado.

—Desde que los vi juntos—Habló tranquilizándose un poco—supe por las miradas se él hacia Nobume-san, que no era sólo simple amistad. Traté de persuadirme que era mi simple imaginación, haciendo mella a todo lo que veía entre ellos dos. No te dije nada, por temor a que me dijeras lo que no quería escuchar, así que tampoco traté de ser dura cuando hablábamos de ella, porque es linda y buena; sería una horrible persona si esos lamentables sentimientos me hicieran prescindir de ella, ¿Qué podía hacer yo más que ser una observadora?

《Una vez vi a Kamui cojeando en las calles, así que corrí, con la angustia de su salud. Estaba sonriendo, como ya sabes, tratando de no demostrar dolor alguno. Yo fui capaz de notarlo, y no traté de ayudarlo, a sabiendas de su horrible orgullo, sólo lo quise llevar a mi casa para poder atenderlo mejor. No fue huraño conmigo, más bien, era como si tratase de conservar la paz en que estaba sumido y no deseara que nadie la perturbara. Fui inteligente y me mantuve a distancia, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, donde le ofrecí sentarse en el sofá mientras iba por el botiquín. No entablamos conversación. Cuando por fin atendí sus heridas—Que eran leves, aclaraba decir—, pero la de su pie era de más consideración, se veía como si le hubieran enterrado un cristal. Tuve más cuidado en esa área, y sufría yo más que él, tanto fue así, de su imperturbable tranquilidad que logró dormirse en el sofá, habiendo casi terminado mi trabajo. Me limpié la frente y quise ir por una chamarra para cubrirlo y no pasara frío el pobre. Sin embargo, una de sus manos me sostuvo de la muñeca, impidiendo que continuara avanzando.

—Ella...—Balbuceó entre sueños—¿Está bien?

Mi estupefacción no me permitió hablar y, de entre todas mis suposiciones, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera quien más creía. Así, sus labios se curvaron en una endeble sonrisa y habló de nuevo:

—Si... Seguro ella está bien. Es lo suficiente fuerte para no necesitar de mí.

No volvió a decir palabra alguna luego de eso, y cuando se despertó tampoco quise mencionárselo. Me limité a despedirme de él con las mismas palabras de siempre y, después de haberlo visto partir, me encerré en mi habitación soltando suspiros a cada segundo.

No te quise decir nada hasta hoy, por miedo a lo que ya te mencioné. Sé que te dije que debía ser honesta, pero...

—No te reprendas Soyo-chan—Expresó Kagura con ternura, acariciando las mejillas de su amiga—Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto, y está bien

Volvieron a darse un fuerte abrazo, reafirmando su cálida amistad y cariño.

—¡Ah Kagura-chan! —Exclamó Soyo más animada—No te preocupes por mí, que Okita-san aún está ahí para ti... ¡Qué suerte tienes!

Aquello le hizo a Kagura darse cuenta que lo último de esa conversación no había alcanzado los oídos de Soyo. Miró al suelo, viendo eso como una oportunidad para que Soyo no tuviera que velar por sus problemas también, ella podía aguantar al silencio. Entonces hizo lo de siempre; negar efusiva aquello. Y sus largas charlas no les permitieron volver a cerrar los ojos.

Okita, después de un rato, despertó y, sin más, se apresuraron a levantar las cosas para emprender el regreso. El tiempo se les hizo corto mientras conversaban y Kagura trató de estar con su misma actitud, procurando que nadie se percatara de como realmente se sentía. Detestaba haber confesado para sí misma sus sentimientos, y consecuentemente, estos tendieron a hacerse más fuertes (a la vista). Ya tenía suficiente Soyo como para darle una nueva preocupación, así que no quiso verla triste por ella.

Al llegar a su casa, hizo sus deberes como otras veces, habló con su padre normalmente, como si su corazón no punzara como lo hacía. Y en una de esas ocasiones, vio a su hermano salir con prisa; lo detuvo del brazo, preguntándole a donde se dirigía.

—Suéltame—La amenazó con una amena sonrisa

—Sólo dime a donde irás idiota, soy tu hermana, tengo derecho a saber—Manifestó

No contestó y, de esa forma, logró zafarse de la mano de Kagura, saliendo y cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Detrás de si dejó un estruendo, que sólo pudo desvanecerse de sus oídos con el tono de mensaje de su celular. Lo cogió casi al instante.

"Voy a entrar"

Era de Sougo, y, antes de que pudiera dar una "amable" respuesta, esté entró.

—Se suponía que ese cabeza dura me había dicho que hoy llegara, y no pienso regresar—Luego, con una sonrisa burlona añadió—En su ausencia, tú lo reemplazarás, al fin y al cabo eres igual a él, sólo que con pechos, bueno, intento.

Esa pelirroja le lanzó a la cara un jugo que estaba en la mesa, que, si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos, tendría rota la nariz.

—Por mi podrías irte—Contestó Kagura sin muchas ganas—No estoy de humor para aguantarte

—No, vamos a jugar videojuegos por lo menos. No vine en vano, china—Dijo subiendo las escaleras

Kagura lo pensó un rato, viendo como su compañero se alejaba. Para ser honesta, no tenía ganas de jugar.

—Ven, quiero que me cuentes ciertas cosas bastardo—Sugirió, llamándolo para que volviera a bajar

Este aceptó, dándole un sorbo a su jugo (el que había esquivado) y mirando a Kagura con algo de desprecio por obligarlo a bajar. Cuando el por fin estuvo abajo, se sentaron en el sofá, hasta que ese chico decidió hablar:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A dónde fue Kamui? —Cuestionó Kagura, arrugando la nariz

Pudo notar sus labios curvarse, y observarla con sadismo.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Antes que nada, doy gracias a esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, siempre lo valoro bastante. Perdón por no contestar directamente, casi nunca me llegan notificaciones a tiempo y me da vergüenza contestar mil años después. Les agradezco mucho. 3**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza de meses, pero soy una vaga irresponsable y me odio por eso. Gracias por esperar (Si aun hay alguien esperando, que lo dudo y me merezco).**

 **Edité rápido este capítulo, por lo que disculpen algún error. El próximo espero sea pronto.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. 3**

 **Y de nuevo, gracias por comentar, sus reviews siempre son muy lindos. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Las galletas remojadas en leche son deliciosas**_

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A dónde fue Kamui?—Alegó Kagura, arrugando la nariz

Pudo notar sus labios curvarse, y observarla con sadismo.

—Vaya, al parecer a alguien le gusta saber de la vida de los demás—Se burló

—Si no quieres que te saque de aquí de un puntapié, dime—Lo amenazó

—Bueno, fue a ver a Nobume—Se recostó en el sofá

La mirada de Kagura se fue al piso, triste de, que una de sus principales sospechas, se había cumplido. Soltó un largo suspiro, y apretó las manos a la tela del sofá. Sougo de inmediato lo notó, siendo que el también llegó a sentir empatía con su amiga Soyo, seguro de que su dulce carácter no estaba hecho para angustias ni tristezas.

—Sé cómo te sientes—Él se acercó un poco más a ella—De hecho, puedo decirte que Kamui sintió algo más por la traga donas antes que Soyo a él. Nunca me lo confesó, tuve que darme cuenta por mí mismo.

》Cuando la conocimos, pelee con ella, y estuve satisfecho con su fuerza en la batalla, emocionado con volver a verla, hasta que me aburrí, y no volví a pensar en ello; en cambio Kamui, unos escasos días después de lo mío, la admiró una vez que pelearon (Y el ganó), no pudo dejar de hablar de ella. Aseguró que era fuerte, y que, si Nobume entrenaba un poco más, sería capaz de pelear a la par con ella. Todos esos elogios, al principio, los consideré como eso nada más, ya que, como sabes, cuando alguien deja una fuerte impresión en él, nunca deja de mencionarla, hasta que se aburre. De esa forma se volvió nuestra amiga, a pesar de que era muy callada, y el único amigo que tenía era el de su celular, el cual sólo dejaba en visto.

》Un día, recuerdo, tuvimos que pelear por gusto de tu tonto hermano, yo no lo vi tan mal, me parecía divertido ver la cara de idiotas retorcerse de dolor, y él era un maniático moliendo a golpes. La sádica también estaba ahí, repartiendo patadas y puñetazos con su nada expresivo rostro. Sin embargo, hubo algo que noté cuando dejé en el suelo a mi contrincante, y fue que, por un breve instante, Kamui vio a ella con esa admiración; desde ese momento supe que ese idiota no tenía retorno. Reí, observando lo tonto que me parecía todo eso. Verlo de esa manera, era como ver agua en el desierto. Pensaba todas las formas en que podría burlarme. La palabra amor y Kamui no iban juntas, y él lo había alterado.

》Las cosas progresaron entre nosotros tres como amigos, y comenzamos a visitar la casa de Nobume, y ella la mía (Claro, con ese cabeza hueca). La de ustedes nunca, porque Kamui sabía el montón de idioteces cuando viera que su estúpido primogénito llevaba la primera mujer a tu casa, así que quiso evitarse eso; por eso mismo, tu casi nunca podías verla. Bien, cuando íbamos a su casa (que era enorme), conocimos a Sasaki Isaburo, quien era como un padre para ella. A mí me cayó bien de inmediato cuando me enteré de que era un viejo rival de Hiji-bastardo. Tenía cara de engreído, y efectivamente también era un engreído, que nos veía con desdén a mí y a Kamui cuando comíamos. Una vez nos relató que era un hombre muy fuerte, capaz de derribar a cualquiera, y como veo, ya sabrás lo que viene después. A ese idiota de tu hermano le brillaron los ojos, y sin vergüenza alguna, le pidió que pelearan, con esa misma expresión de mocoso. Sasaki tosió, negándole esa proposición, argumentado que estaba algo enfermo y que lo pospusieran. No mentiré, le creímos cobarde, hasta que otra de las tantas veces que íbamos a su casa, lo vimos toser, y luego, con esfuerzo caminó. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él iba a decirle que si a Kamui, pero noté cierta mirada que le hizo Nobume, y lo hizo rechazar la oferta. Ella velaba por su salud, como una hija a su imprudente padre. Me recordó un poco a ti, cuando el calvo está siendo idiota.

Continuaré. Cuando terminó el año, la sádica se cambió de preparatoria, yéndose con Sasaki. Kamui no pareció verse afectado, pero peleaba más que antes, diciendo que cuando ella volviera, prometía darle una paliza. Aquello no hizo más que hacerme reír a carcajadas, lo cual no le divirtió y estuvimos a un paso de agarrarnos a golpes.

Fue entonces, un día lluvioso, que él fue en busca de un tipo cerca de tu secundaria, que prometía ser fuerte. Agarró la vana escusa de llevarte tu sombrilla, y el imbécil me dejó la suya por que le estorbaban dos. Por su descuido no me...No nos mojamos ese día. Supe, tiempo después, que al tipo que buscaba era alguien muy fuerte, que, si mal no recuerdo, peleó con el Danna, lo cual a mi parecer lo hace alguien de temer, y por ende, interesante. Y que también, ese tipo buscaba a la chica dona con otro nombre. Ese hombre no llegó a donde se citaron, y eso no hizo más que irritarlo. Algunos meses después pudieron pelear a gusto, lo cual no me dijo, y esa vez si peleamos, cuando tu lograste interceder. A Soyo le dijimos otra cosa, no queríamos meterla en problemas ajenos.

Y, hasta ahora que ella volvió, él está más con ella...

—¿Y qué crees que esté haciendo él ahora?—Interrumpió Kagura

—No lo sé...—Dirigió la vista al reloj—Me iré, ya es tarde. Tengo que ayudar a Kondo-san

Kagura no contestó, más que afirmando con la cabeza y él se marchó. Mientras ella, subió a su habitación, distrayéndose con otras cosas, entre esas, conversando con Soyo. No hablaron de Kamui, ninguna lo mencionó y estuvieron mejor así. Esperaba que Soyo se olvidará de él por completo, y le contara de otro chico (lo que tampoco sucedió); eran las mismas charlas de cualquier suceso que les ocurría en el día. En parte, se habían acostumbrado a hablar, en ocasiones, de ellos. Kagura no quiso hablar para nada de Okita, desviando el tema cuando Soyo quería incluirlo.

Los días posteriores marcharon demasiando normales, como para extraer algo importante, más que las repentinas salidas de Kamui, que ya se habían vuelto costumbre. Tampoco Sougo había ido a visitarla, y si hablaban por mensajes, no eran más que tonterías, como los mensajes a las cuatro de la madrugada sólo para despertarla y recibir una oleada de insultos.

Un viento frío obligó a Kagura a abrazarse a sí misma mientras iba camino a casa luego de clases; el invierno acaba de entrar, lo que la hacía llevar una bufanda y guantes. Tenía unas intensas ganas de meterse entre unas calientes cobijas, y beber algo caliente, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un chocolate caliente, que de no haber sido por la casa que tenía a un lado, no se le hubiera ocurrido. Sonrió al percatarse quien era la dueña de aquel cálido hogar. La mujer, quien tenía un mechón pintado de blanco, la saludo a través de su ventana con su dulzura.

Recordó, entonces, cierta vez en que tenía quizá unos cinco años, un poco más, y había salido con Sougo a las calles. Según él, pensaba enseñarle algo. Emocionada no se negó, así que observó a su guía viendo a todos lados de la calle, para luego acercarse con precaución a una casa y tocar el timbre. Después de aquella hazaña, agarraba a Kagura del brazo y ambos se escondían, observando a la persona salir y maldecir, mientras cerraba con fuerza su puerta.

—Imbécil—Expresaba ese niño aguantándose la risa

Esa pequeña pelirroja lo imitó, riéndose de lo mismo. Uno con malicia, y la otra por que parecía divertido.

—Me toca a mí—Pidió Kagura, jalando de la ropa a ese castaño—Vamos

Este le hizo caso, y en un colorido hogar, ella indicó que ahí quería comenzar. Sougo se lo negó, argumentando que ahí vivía una agradable señora. Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Kagura tocó el timbre. Con sus diminutos pies emprendió la retirada, riendo y él, en un intento de detenerla, quedó enfrente de esa puerta, justo en el momento que esa mujer abrió. Él se limitó a sonreír, y como escusa inventó que venía a visitarla para saber cómo estaba. No era tonto, era amiga de su hermana, por consiguiente, si hacía alguna de sus acostumbradas maldades no esperaba menos que una queja de él.

—Oh pasa—Curveó los labios con ternura, y dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba Kagura escondida—Y llama a tu amiguita, tengo galletas

Sougo la llamó, haciendo señas con la mano, y moviendo la cabeza con decepción. Esa niña se acercó apenada, y sujetó a ese castaño de la ropa. Entraron a la casa, sentándose en el sofá y viendo como sus pies flotaban en el aire. Kagura se entretuvo con unos gatos que estaban por ahí, jalándolos de la cola o acariciándolos, mientras Okita conversaba con esa mujer.

—¿Cómo está tu hermanita?—Preguntó esa mujer amablemente, dejando su taza de té en la mesa

—Muy bien—Sonrió, como si fuera un ángel—Vine a visitarla para saber como estaba... Pero mi 'amiga' se pegó atrás de mí, y como es un poco... Lenta, no quise dejarla sola

—¡Yo no soy lenta!—Reclamó, mordiendo con fuerza su galleta, para luego masticarla de mala gana, dejando caer pedazos al suelo

—¿Ya ve?—Continuó Sougo

—Niños—Rió ella, y tras una breve pausa y un tono comprensivo, habló:—Sé que tocaron el timbre para echarse a correr, pillos. Se los perdonaré porque yo también hacía eso a su edad.

Les contó de sus aventuras de joven, y que era tan feliz con cualquier cosa. De este modo, los siguió invitando a su hogar, maravillada de tener compañía, y todo hubiera seguido así, de no ser que algún tiempo después Sougo se mudó con su hermana a otro lugar, y Kagura sólo en algunas ocasiones solía visitarla. Aún lo continuaba haciendo, y ese día, luego de haberla saludado, decidió hacerlo de nuevo. La señora la recibió afectuosa, invitándole algún postre.

—¿Y qué tal todo pequeña?—Preguntó, sentándose y dándole un gran sorbo a su café

—Bien—Contestó y mordió su pan, dejando migajas en su boca

—Algunas cosas no cambian—Comentó esa mujer con una sonrisa—¿Y qué tal Sougo-kun y Kamui-kun? ¿Ya dejaron de ser tan maliciosos? Esos chicos siempre fueron algo traviesos

—Siguen siendo idiotas—Dijo Kagura con cierto desprecio

—Vaya, ¿Por qué tan enojada?

Esa pelirroja bajó la mirada, y la volvió a dirigir a esa dama, entonces contestó como si nada:

—No, nada. Es sólo que sus idioteces cansan

La antigua vecina rió, y se dio cuenta de como escapaba un suspiro de aquella niña. Quiso suponer que se trataba de una de esas tantas cosas que envolvían la vida de una jovencita, y una de esas podía ser amor. Se recordó a sí misma en sus días de juventud, y lo enamoradiza que era, y esos suspiros que eran iguales a los de cierta pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

—Niña—Habló, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro—No te pregunto más. Sólo que me gustaría que ese par de traviesos vinieran de nuevo a tocar el timbre, y salgan corriendo antes de que los atrape, aunque no lo parezca tengo una excelente condición física

Kagura intentó decir que no, pero terminó cediendo cuando salió de ahí; hizo la firme promesa de llevarlo cuando lo viera, o si no todo el sukunbu de la tierra desaparecería. Fue a su casa, y encontró a su padre en el sofá viendo algún dorama y unas lágrimas a punto de salirle de los ojos. Y como supuso, también, Kamui no estaba en casa aún. Así que, sin más, se acercó a su padre, quien intentó hacer conversación con su hija, sin lograr más que unos cuantos: "Si", "Ajá", "No creo", por lo que mejor optó por no hablar más, y concluir por decir algo—De lo cual no parecía muy feliz—que suscitó una enorme curiosidad en ella, por la manera en que su padre parecía empezar a hablar.

—Vino a buscarte ese chico de gafas—Dijo con desdén

—Ah, Shimpachi—Dijo Kagura sin más

—No contestabas sus mensajes, por eso se disculpó por haber venido.

Kagura abrió su celular, lo que la hizo percatarse de que lo tenía apagado. El haberlo llevado a clases con un poco menos de la décima parte de la batería no era buena idea.

Los mensajes aparecieron, pero no era nada claro, solo solicitando su ayuda en algo que ella desconocía por falta de su claridad. Y entre aquellos mensajes hubo otro que llamó más su atención. Era de Okita, quien decía que le prestara unos guantes, ya que iba a llegar, y se moría de frío, lo cual no contempló cuando salió de casa, y ya no quiso regresar. Se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a la puerta, donde, luego de unos segundos, lo vio llegando, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa misma expresión monótona. Le avisó a su padre que regresaría en un rato, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—No tengo guantes—Dijo sin más, y cierta apatía

—Oh gracias—Respondió él con una sonrisa para nada amigable—¿Puedo pasar o eso tampoco se puede?

Kagura negó con la cabeza, y lo jaló de un brazo, siendo así que se alejaban de la casa.

—Alguien quiere verte—Comentó, mientras lo llevaba

.

.

 **Holi, perdón por la actualización tardía ;n; La u es difícil.**

 **Gracias por leer c: Cualquier error me gustaría que me dijeran, gracias otra vez además de los bonitos comentarios, siempre me dan ganas de seguir :')**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11:**_ **_No confíes en tu enemigo, menos si se trata de comida_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Alguien quiere verte—Comentó, mientras lo llevaba

—Vaya—Soltó sin mucho entusiasmo, su compañero de caminata

Quiso golpearlo por su tan poco interés, sin embargo, continúo caminando y trató de ignorar su silencio. Él no parecía negarse, sólo caminaba, hasta que Kagura lo soltó cuando estuvo segura de que habían llegado. Estaban ambos en el jardín, entonces Kagura tocó el timbre y salió corriendo para esconderse. Sougo la vio, creyendo que el único tornillo que parecía tener acababa de aflojarse más. Quiso reír, y lamentó no haberlo grabado. Tardó cierto tiempo en darse cuenta de que podía ser acusado de aquella niñería, pero fue demasiado tarde para salir corriendo: Una mujer estaba parada al frente de él. Estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva, cuando reconoció esa cálida sonrisa.

—Hola—Fue lo único que dijo

—Hace frío, métanse—Sugirió Miyuki, el cual era su nombre, entrando a su casa

Ese par la siguió, y le guiñó el ojo a Kagura, en señal de complicidad. Había cumplido con lo prometido tan rápido. No esperaba que ese mismo día llegaran a su casa, no le molestó, sólo le sorprendió. Esa pelirroja, por su parte, cumplió lo antes posible para deslindarse de la responsabilidad a la cual se había comprometido casi a la fuerza. Bien pudo nunca haber llegado, no obstante, no quería tener un cargo de consciencia sofocándola.

Todos se sentaron, y la dama les ofreció algo. Se veía feliz, y conversó con ellos acerca de que estaba empezando el invierno.

—Bueno, Sougo-kun, hace tiempo que no te veía, desde...—Hizo una breve pausa

—Hace mucho—Complementó él

—Si, si—Rió Miyuki, algo incomoda—Le pedí a Kagura-chan que te trajera y cumplió

Sougo no se inmuto, simplemente continuó respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que le hacían, sin perder la delicadeza que tuvo de niño.

—Iré al baño—Interrumpió esa mujer, para levantarse e irse

Esos dos asistieron, y Okita se recostó en el sofá, agotado. Kagura no habló mucho, no obstante, hubo cierto hecho que la hizo enfadar. La mano de aquel joven se dirigía hacia la última galleta, de la cual se había hecho dueña antes—Según ella, con la mirada podía adueñarse de algo, o así escuchaba decir de Gin cada que le arrebataba algo—y que ahora podía ser tomada por manos extrañas. Sujetó la mano de su compañero de asiento, y lo amenazó de tomar su preciada galleta. Él, por supuesto, sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo por tomar esa galleta, lo que no fue detonante para ella, y más aún cuando ocurrió lo siguiente: La susodicha golosina fue tomada por aquel sádico.

Trató de arrebatarla de sus manos, pero le fue imposible. Luego de eso, le lanzó una sarta de insultos, que tan acostumbrada estaba a decirle. Este, ya divertido por la situación, hizo como si lanzara la galleta y Kagura volteó instintivamente. Sougo no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, agarrando su estómago.

—Oi firulais, aquí está la galleta—Dijo, después de limpiar sus lagrimas

—¡Cállate pedazo de mierda! Eso lo sé—Contestó llena de rabia, y en señal de eso, estaba su rostro blanco teñido de un escarlata intenso

No pudo más, y si de por si ella no tenía mucho pudor, ahora que acumulaba saliva para lanzarlo a ese chico lo salía a relucir más. No era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, sólo que a veces perdía el sentido de pudor en sus venganzas. Si aquello no podía ser suyo, menos lo sería de ese bastardo.

—Espera, espera—Expresó ese castaño, aun con esa mirada divertida en los ojos

Las mejillas de Kagura eran similares, ahora, a las de una ardilla cuando acumulaba comida; era un cañón esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

Sougo partió la galleta en dos, y entregó la mitad más grande a ella, quien, como un cachorro desconfiado, en primer instante dudo en recibirla.

—Sólo acéptala—Él la aproximó más a esa pelirroja

Olía demasiado bien, así que, con cierto recelo, la recibió. Espero paciente a que él terminara su pedazo, confirmando así que no tenía veneno, o alguna otra sustancia preferida de él, que siempre le provocaba algún malestar. Y sin titubear más, terminó por comer ese pedazo.

Entonces, Miyuki entró, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; acababa de ver esa escena. Su objetivo se había cumplido. Sus invitados, por supuesto, no se percataron de que esa galleta no era más que una trampa. Había corroborado que ese joven de ojos carmesí, no era tan malo, como las palabras de Kagura solían conjurar.

La plática concluyó con la promesa de que volverían, y sin más, se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse con amabilidad de Miyuki. Ella los vio alejarse, viendo como conversaban, y desaparecían en medio de la calle. Podía observar como su relación habíase convertido en algo _más cercano._

Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocada. Sougo tosió, y en medio de tosidos, habló con su marcada sonrisa y mirada pérfida.

—Nunca me lavo las manos después de ir al baño—Continuó tosiendo

—Lo supuse, eres un cerdo—Dijo con asco, para luego, meterse un dedo a la garganta

Vomitó detrás de un poste, y cada arqueada iba acompañada de maldiciones hacía el chico que estaba a su lado.

—¡Oh no! Mi pudín de hace rato—Exclamó, y siguió con otra oleada de vomito

Cuando hubo terminado, se limpió la boca con la ropa de Sougo, quien, por suerte, no logró darse cuenta hasta medio camino recorrido, cuando sintió un ácido y terrible olor en él. Así que, con cierto disgusto, logró quitarse su saco.

Decir que Okita Sougo no era un ser vengativo, era como afirmar que el león no es carnívoro. Si bien, al principio no pareció darle tanta importancia, pudo lograr su cometido cuando Kagura bajó la guardia, y la empujó donde había una plasta de mierda de perro, lo que causó que sus zapatos se llenasen de tan desagradable materia.

—¡Mis lindos zapatos!—Dijo, y colocó sus dos manos en las mejilla—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo come mierda!

Enfadaba no era suficiente para describirla, echaba chispas por los ojos y llamas por la boca. Aquellos eran los zapatos que su padre le había regalado no hacía mucho tiempo, y también (Por el momento) sus favoritos. Sougo sonrió con toda esa malicia que lo distinguía; era la misma sensación que sentía cuando veía a Hijikata buscando su mayonesa por todos lados, o ese mismo hombre cepillando sus dientes con aquel cepillo que, momentos antes, estuvo en el escusado. Era, en conclusión, gratificante.

Corrió y, en cada paso, aprovechó para burlarse de su perseguidora, listo para enfrentarla en cualquier instante. Poco duró aquello, ya que Kagura escuchó su celular sonar, y lo revisó. Podía ser Soyo quizá, o el mensaje que había enviado en uno de esos infomerciales para ganarse una baratija que podía encontrar en otro lado más barata. Abrió el mensaje cuando vio que era su amigo de gafas, Shimpachi. Esperaba que le contara lo mismo de su vida virginal, sin embargo, fue algo que le pintó de blanco el rostro.

Sougo se acercó, seguro que, por la forma en que la observó, no podía hacerle nada. Era descarado cuando se trataba de ver los mensajes de ella, a tal punto que a veces podía llegarlos a leer en voz alta. Está vez simplemente leyó, y estuvo de acuerdo del porqué de la reacción de Kagura.

 _"Kagura-chan te busqué en tu casa cuando no contestabas mis llamadas, y tampoco pude verte. Opté por mandarte un mensaje después, supuse que estabas ocupada. Ahora, quiero preguntarte: ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que podamos salir los seis el sábado? Me refiero, claro, a ti, a Kamui-san, Okita-san, Soyo-chan y Nobume-san. ¿Podría ser como una cita? No creo que Nobume-san se niegue. Le pregunté lo mismo a Soyo-chan, y me dijo que sí. Como ella también es amiga de Kamui-san, le pedí que les preguntara lo mismo a ustedes, ya que no me contestaban."_

 _"Eso es todo, cuidate Kagura-chan y haz tus deberes"_

Ambos, luego de leer ese mensaje, quedaron en un profundo silencio. No veían problema en salir, pero, como estaban las cosas, no iba a ser menos agradable para Soyo estar con ellos.

—Si no hay mensajes...—Sougo revisó su celular

—Significa que fue a mi casa—Conjeturó Kagura

Apresuraron el paso, esperando a que Kamui no estuviera ahí. Sabían que las salidas a comer siempre eran bienvenidas para él, así que rogaban que no estuviera aun en casa. Además, les faltaba tan poco de camino, que llegaron en unos escasos minutos.

No vieron a nadie en la puerta principal, así que entraron. Su predicción fue acertada cuando vieron a Soyo y a Kamui a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, y este último aceptando con la cabeza, con su alegre expresión. Soyo no se quedaba atrás, tenía una sonrisa, que siempre demostraba su amabilidad.

Terminaron de hablar, y Soyo se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, donde logró encontrarse con ese par.

—Qué bueno que llega...—Expresó esa chica de ojos oscuros, pero fue interrumpida por Kagura

—¿Van a ir?—Fue directo al grano

Soyo sonrió y asintió, lo que extrañó a ese castaño y a esa pelirroja.

—Será divertido, además Shinpachi-san me lo pidió como un favor... Kamui-san igual se emocionó, así que espero que ustedes dos hagan lo mismo. Sería muy cruel si se negaran

Sougo iba a contestar, pero esa joven se marchó sin esperar una respuesta. Kagura suspiró y vio de reojo a su rival, quien permanecía con esa mirada monótona y las manos en los bolsillos. Bufó, y con la voz algo cansada, dijo:

—No nos queda más que aceptar—Se resignó—Serviremos de mediadores si es necesario, somos los únicos que no estamos dentro de ese ridículo triángulo amoroso—Se burló

Kagura lo pensó como una buena posibilidad, no quería ver a su mejor amiga triste. Es más, si su hermano era capaz de hacerle algo era capaz de desfigurarle su rostro y su sonrisa socarrona. Sabía, también, que a Sougo no le haría mucha gracia que algo le pasara a Soyo, él era amable con las personas que lo trataban bien (Y claro, que lograban agradarle).

Se despidieron, y acordaron aceptar esa invitación tan descabellada. Ambos serían cómplices. No sería la primera vez que lo eran, y tampoco la última.

Cuando le jugaban una broma a Kamui o al 'calvo' solían ponerse de acuerdo y reírse a carcajadas cuando su cometido era logrado. Alguna vez lo hicieron, tomando a Kamui como su víctima. Lo planearon, en venganza a que este había sido culpable de acabarse la comida de nuevo. Así que, una noche, en la que también estaba Soyo, mientras Kamui se daba una ducha, bajaron la palanca de la luz y la casa quedó en una completa penumbra.

—Demonios, la casa se ha quedado a oscuras—Comentó Kagura, con voz que denotaba su falsa sorpresa

—Tienes razón, estúpida china, eso les pasa por no pagar el recibo de luz—Secundó Sougo, con el mismo tono que Kagura

Soyo se limitaba a escucharlos, porque sabía que esos dos traían algo entre manos. Así que se quedó a la espera de ver que era lo que seguía. Kamui, por su parte, estaba por salir del baño, le daba un tanto igual si había luz o no. Abrió la puerta, sin embargo, Sougo lo detuvo antes.

—Kamui no seas más idiota y ponte algo de ropa, ¿no querrás causarle traumas a Soyo?—Comentó Okita, queriendo lucir preocupado

—No seas estúpido. Te voy a matar—Kamui contestó con esa misma alegría amenazante—Está oscuro

—No importa, no importa—Complementó Kagura—Traje algo de ropa. No sabemos en qué momento puede regresar la luz

Ese chico lo pensó durante unos segundos. Quería marcharse, pero aquellos dos parecían decididos a no dejarlo ir. No estaba de humor, así que decidió recibir aquellas prendas. Las sintió raras, pero de igual manera se vistió.

Salió del baño, y pudo distinguir como todas las luces se encendían de nuevo, y el flash de una cámara le hacía contraer las pupilas.

—Sonríe estúpido hermano—Se burló Kagura

—Esto va a quedar para la eternidad—Sonrió con satisfacción Sougo, sosteniendo la cámara—Aún conservo varias copias del bastardo traga mayonesa en situaciones ridículas

Kamui quedó confundido algunos segundos, sin saber que era lo que ocurría. Mas no contaba que "esas" prendas tenían un relleno en la delantera, que lo hacía lucir con pechos. Entonces, con una sonrisa y una vena marcada en la sien, dijo con una alegre voz:

—Los voy a matar

Ese fue el detonante para que ambos corrieran. Les dio tiempo en lo que Kamui se quitaba esa extraña playera, quedando así sólo su torso desnudo. Mientras tanto, Kagura y Sougo no hacían nada por contener la risa. Era una foto digna de decirle a los hijos de Kamui en un futuro: _"Ese era tu padre"_.

Se escondieron atrás del sofá. Soyo veía esa disparatada escena, y como los colores le subían a la cabeza al ver a Kamui semidesnudo pasar enfrente de ella. Se tapó los ojos, alegando que alguna basura había entrado en ellos.

Ese día había pasado en medio de persecuciones y amenazas.

Kagura rió cuando ese fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente, y un largo suspiro le siguió. No sentía que nada debiera cambiar en su relación con él, seguía siendo la misma "amistad". Sin embargo, lo sentía más distante. Y eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le dolía.

.

 **.**

 **Holii uwu**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews ;^; Trataré de actualizar seguido, ya que quiero culminar la historia y no dejarla en hiatus. Me alegra que les guste :'3**

 **Leí un comentario donde decía que Takasugi se interese por Kagura jajajajajaja reí mucho con eso, trataré de hacer algo parecido.**

 **Y bueno, ya se están acabando los capítulos de pseudo-comedia barata :'c Los que siguen ya son más drama porque ya se entrará más a la historia.**

 **Y, antes que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo. De verdad lo aprecio.**

 **También me gustaría que me notificaran cualquier error.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima** **actualización, que espero sea en poquitos días ;^;**


End file.
